


Monachopsis

by SunflowerAro



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Except Roman, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Roman is an ancient god, They're all around 20 years old, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunflowerAro/pseuds/SunflowerAro
Summary: Roman is a god, born before time immemorial and thriving with many worshippers, when it's all stripped away from him, his power separated amongst new gods. He finds himself lost and alone, with barely enough followers to survive.After years of trying to find a place in the world, will he finally succeed? Maybe a kind stranger in a coffee shop is a good place to start.





	1. Prologue

Roman swung his foot lazily off the hammock he was lounging on, watching the humans drop offerings into his shrine. There were less than there had been many years ago, but he still had a great deal of followers, and he was grateful for each one. He had enough to be invisible to the mortal eye, to keep his powers at full strength no matter how often he used them.  
He closed his eyes, content, he could live like this forever, with the eternal summer breeze gently pushing against his face, endless gifts of food, humans bowing to his statue, it was bliss. 

"Please, could you help us?" Barely a whisper from a child caught his attention, and he hovered down to sit beside her.   
"My family, our crops, they're—" she broke off, sobbing lightly. His heart ached for her; he could do this blessing.

As the girl left, wiping away her tears, Roman followed behind her, drifting through the air. She led him back to her home and he gasped in dismay: the place looked awful! The land was completely dried out, the crops lining the fields sucked of their life, only husks of their former luscious selves. The house was in a state of disrepair, thatched roof barely holding itself together, gaping holes scattered about. A window had been smashed in. 

Her mother sat on the porch, hunched over. A small child sat in her arms, sickly. Her skin was pale, and she was crying weakly.   
Roman's eyes stung, he would help them. The girl ran to her mother, curling up in her side.

"Don't worry, dear. We'll get through this," she whispered, but her eyes were glazed over in acceptance — she had no hope left. She hushed the crying child in her lap, her own eyes watery as she clutched her daughters closer.

Roman floated above them, eyeing the land. It would take a great deal of his power to fix the poisoned land, but his followers could easily replenish it. 

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breathe, letting his magic flow over the land as the family went inside for the night. Roman worked late, healing the roots and helping the crops grow back twice as big as they had before, abundant and lush. The land was thriving.  
  
He sighed once he was done, gazing over his work in a tired stupor. He was spent, but now the family could survive. He flew back to his shrine, collapsing into his hammock. That poor baby could grow up to live a long life, her mother could earn enough to care for her children and have plenty to spare. They would prosper.

A sharp pain in his side caused him to cry out in agony, clutching his ribs. What the...?  
It happened again, and Roman fell off his hammock, crashing to the floor. He struggled to get up before another wave hit him. His power... it was vanishing. What was happening? Roman could feel his followers depleting, moving on to other gods. His power, it was being taken from him, separating amongst...new gods? Why had the humans made new gods? Was he not enough for them? He cried out again as the pain returned, darkness overcoming him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is based off of a dream I had months ago. I will update every few days or so unless work is killing me :(  
Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman leaves his shrine and makes a friend.

He opened his eyes slowly, gazing at the damp wooden ceiling. Roman rolled over, trying to find a comfortable patch of blanket on the unforgiving floor, the rough wood beneath him lumpy and hard. His efforts were in vain, and he sat up, running a hand through his hair. That dream... that had been so long ago now, hundreds of years since the humans had decided his unkindly fate. He hadn't been able to see the results of his efforts, for he had been unconscious for years before he'd finally woken up. His powers were only mere reflections of what they used to be: he couldn't heal acres of land, couldn't destroy a poison determined to rot the crops of a country, he could barely cause a fruit tree to flower. 

He felt numb. He'd been hiding away in this miserable shack of a shrine for at least 50 years now, and all he had was a thin blanket and a couple flowers, species long thought extinct which he couldn't let go. His favourite, the lunar flower, shone brightly in a painted pot beside his bed. It was a deep, ocean blue, fading to purple along the edges of the petals, with white freckles adorning it, shaped like the common lily. It rarely blossomed naturally, but in his presence it was always open. It was the least he could do with the power he had left.

Stretching, Roman decided that maybe it was time to leave his shrine, venture into the outside world. One could only dwell on the past for so long, and wallowing in his own misery wasn't going to get him anywhere. Still, he hadn't left his shrine for months, not after those teens had yelled at him, thrown stones at him...

He shook his head, it would be better this time! He hoped. He hesitantly stuck his head out of the gateway, peering further into the outside world than he had in a long time. It appeared to be winter, he noted, once he was past the veil which hid the real world from his. It was like a curtain, preventing him from seeing what was really outside, rather it showed him his own envision of it — it was often summertime of late 39AD, when his shrine had thrived. 

He stepped outside, gasping in awe at the white beauty surrounding his shrine. No humans were about, thankfully, and a light snow was falling. He shivered lightly at the sensation of the snowflakes hitting his skin. He didn't feel the cold nearly as much as humans did, but even he felt a little chilly. He stopped further out, glancing back at his miserable shrine. It was coated in snow, the tiny thing was just a single room with a statue of him at the back — it was the last statue he had left. He didn't know what he would do without his shrine, what would happen to him. He would probably disappear, fading from existence as the last thing tying him to this lonely earth disappeared with him. 

He shook his head from the thought, now was not the time. He followed the trail leading to his shrine, now overrun with wildlife, the path only just discernible. His worn boots crunched in the snow as he walked, leaving them wet, but he could hardly feel it. He was too giddy, and his hands shook with anticipation. 

Finally, he came back to the park he knew well. He visited it many times only years ago, before he had gone into hiding, disappearing from the world. The park was different now, a new shiny playground sat in the centre, kids screaming with glee as they raced around, chasing each other and climbing. Nearby, some teens sat at a bench, carving into the wood and glancing at the adults from time to time. It all seemed...normal. No one was hurling angry insults at him, throwing rocks as they screeched. No, in fact, they hadn't acknowledged him at all. 

Feeling more assured than he had in ages, —50 years, perhaps?— he strode through the park. He wanted to be surrounded by humans, to finally feel less isolated. To do that, he needed to go to the main square. 

Roman crossed the wooden bridge dividing the park from the town square, snow dripping from the pine trees onto his nose. He giggled softly as it landed on his face, leaving tingling sensations in its wake. The air out here was so crisp! Back in his shrine, it was stuffy and damp, his despair bouncing around the walls, unable to exit. Out here was full of possibilities, full of awe, and excitement. It was new. It was what he needed.

The square was full of people bustling about, lively chatter surrounding him as he exited the park. He stomped off the snow from his boots, stepping out into the euphony of sound and warmth. His shrine was dreary and lonely, in comparison. People were rushing from store to store, buying gifts for loved ones, or treats for pets, decor to liven up their homes. It was all so...warm, so soft. Fairy lights cast a soft, yellow glow over the square, and green Christmas trees strewn about added colour to the scene, as if it was one of fantasy. 

Roman took in a deep breathe, stepping into the crowd, letting it carry him. As he moved along, feeling the warmth of humans seeping into his cold bones, the scents hit him. Gingerbread, mint, cinnamon, it was all so appealing. He sighed in content. A lone coffee shop caught his eye and he tore himself away from the wave of people to inspect it. 

"Beans and Tea shop of miscellaneous drinks," he murmured to himself. It was... long. The name, that is. Of all the shops he'd seen, none had had such a name. It was curious. If the name wasn't enough to pique his curiosity, the purple banner, stars strewn about its glossy surface, hooked him in. It's colours stood out amongst the other coffee shops — those only ever had dull reds, or browns, and their names were usually 'Jean's coffee' or 'Flamingoes treats', not at intriguing at this one. 

He stepped inside and the previous scents overwhelmed him; the store was coated in cinnamon, the rich scents of coffee and chocolate intermingling with it. He sighed in content.

"Welcome!" Roman turned to the barista, their pleasant smile brought one to his own face as he returned the greeting. A look around revealed a cozy atmosphere, potted plants, comfortable seats spaced evenly, a couple of people drinking away quietly. He turned to the menu; a hot chocolate would be delightful. It had been years since his last...

"One hot chocolate, please." The barista smiled, taking his order and his name down onto a cup.

"That'll be $4,” they requested, holding out their hand. Roman heaved a sigh, this was his least favourite part of his godly-status. He didn't have money, had no need for it, but he could influence humans to get what he wanted, as much as he hated using it.

He was preparing his power, small flickers of what was left stirring inside him, when a voice chimed in. "Do you need some change? I'll get that for you."

Roman turned, noticing a grinning blond behind him. The man moved forward, passing the barista some money.   
"I'll get a chai, please. For Pat," he said, his voice warm and soothing, like honey. 

"I— thank you." Roman was flabbergasted; humans rarely ever interacted with him unless he instigated the conversation. This one was...nice. 

"No problem! I hate to see people suffering in these trying times. If I can lend a hand, I will," the man, Pat, said. "Would you like to sit with me? You look, sorry if this sounds rude, but you look lonely, in a way," he asked, eyebrows furrowing. 

Roman was speechless, the man had read him like a book. It was all he could do to nod. His voice finally found him once more. "Of course. I'll bring the drinks over?" 

Pat nodded, beaming, before choosing a table in the corner, a flower, currently closed, sitting in the centrepiece.   
The barista called their names and Roman took the proffered drinks, thanking them profusely. He took them over to the table, settling down on the seat opposite of Pat. 

"Thank you!" Pat said, gratefully taking the drink and sipping it, humming with delight.

"The drink here are always beautiful," he sighed, "it's a pity the shop isn't as popular as it deserves."

Roman sipped his own drink, relaxing as the smooth creamy foam went down his throat. Pat was right, it was perfect.   
"It's my first time here," he admitted, "but this is by far one of the best drinks I've had." He said. It wasn't as though he had had many drinks before — gods don't need sustenance to survive, of course— but of the few he'd had, this one easily took the crown. 

Pat beamed. "That's great! Most people are put off by the eccentric look of the place, but that was what drew me here initially."

Roman nodded along. "Me too. It stood out, and that's why I chose it."

"Well, I'm glad you did. You seem nice." 

Roman's cheeks became warm; this human was so nice. He made pleasant conversation, and complimented him! He hadn't felt so alive since...since before he could remember. The depressing thought threatened to dampen his spirits, but Pat was looking at him, eyes soft and smile still on his face, so he returned the gesture.

"I'm glad I did as well. I got to meet you." Pat blushed deeply, and Roman laughed, a sound he hadn't heard in a while. 

Once his laughter died down and Pat had found his voice once more, they resumed their conversation.  
"Oh! I'm Patton by the way. Patton Smith." He held out his hand. Roman hesitated, before taking it.

"Roman." 

They paused to take deep sips of their drinks, sighing contentedly.  
"So, what brings you here, Patton?" Roman was curious, why was Patton, a kind soul, in such a deserted coffee shop?

"I love the atmosphere here," Patton said shyly, "its quiet, where other coffee shops are loud. The baristas are friendly. And, of course, the drinks are amazing. I usually come here to do research or homework." 

"It is very pleasant," Roman agreed. The other shops had seemed crowded, people racing about, their boisterous laughter echoing through the mall. 

"What about you?" Patton tilted his head, and gosh, he was an adorable human. 

"I'm not sure," Roman said slowly. "Something drew me here." 

"Hmm." They were quiet for a few moments, Patton stirring his drink in thought.

"So what were you researching?" Roman finally asked. 

"Oh, I'm doing a research paper for my course. I'm studying the long-term effects of affection on dogs, and how it can be used for humans." Patton said. "If we treated all humans the same way most of us treated dogs, we would all get along significantly better. Mental health issues would be at an all time low, and less people would be ashamed to ask for help, or share their feelings." 

"Wow, that's...awesome." Roman was in awe. The man was both adorable and intelligent! 

"Thanks!" He beamed. "What about you, are you studying?"

"Oh, I..." what should he say? He knew he looked around 20 or so, and humans generally studied at this age, or had jobs, some way to pass the time. He had neither, but he couldn't very well say he was a long-forgotten god, moping about in his shrine and appearing every few years to perform tiny miracles before self-isolating once more. 

"I'm studying biology," he began, "I'm currently researching ancient plants." He did love his flowers back at the shrine, so it wasn't exactly a complete lie, just a twisted truth. 

Patton gasped excitedly. "Oh, wow! That's awesome."

Roman beamed, "I do love it. My favourite, the lunar flower, it so fascinating. It only blooms once every hundred years, when the moons of Pluto align."

Patton giggled. "Don't you mean bloomed?"

Roman felt fear grip him for a piercing moment. "Oh, yeah. My bad." He laughed nervously, but Patton hardly noticed. 

"That sounds amazing, I wonder what it looked like?" He mused. 

Roman knew exactly what it looked like; it was sitting in his shrine, but he could hardly disclose that. 

"Scientists aren't certain, but I believe it was blue, fading to purple with white freckles." 

"I wish that flower still existed." Patton said dreamily. His gaze fell to his watch and he leapt up, frantic. "Shoot, I have to go, sorry. Would you like to meet up here again on Saturday? This was fun."

Roman felt misery try to pull him down — his new friend was leaving — but Patton wanted to see him again! "Of course! Around noon?"

"Sounds great!" The two made their way outside, waving each other off. Roman hadn't noticed, but the flowers in their centrepiece had bloomed early on in their conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Patton is finally here! Adorable as ever.  
Hope you enjoyed reading! The next chapter will be out in a couple days.  



	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman gets a job and Patton brings along a new friend.

Patton had given him his number as a last resort before dashing off. Roman watched as he left, a smile gracing his lips once more. He hadn't felt so alive in years. Trekking back to his shrine with a spring in his step, Roman felt more at peace with the world than he could last recall. Everything seemed so much more vibrant! The snow had begun to melt, and a warm glow was cast over the park as the sun began to set, the snowflakes still falling lightly sparkling in the light. Roman sighed at the beauty off it, grass beginning to grow at his feet as he walked. He'd always had that effect; whenever his emotions were powerful, nature changed around him, began to grow with the amount of raw power leaving him. The underbrush parted as he made his way down the trail, his shrine coming into view. Not even the fresh graffiti on it could dampen his spirits today! 

Roman dusted his boots off, stepping inside the damp shrine, welcoming the familiar musty scent and cool ambience. It was home. Roman hummed a long-forgotten tune to himself as he placed the slip of paper down beside his plant pot, next to his bed. The walls leaned in closer, curious; it had been over a hundred years since their master had sung! Even the lunar flower perked up, its luminescent glow brighter in the darkening room. Roman lay down on his makeshift bed, the stiff floorboards digging into his back.   
"Patton," he whispered to himself, curling up and sleeping. 

**

He needed to get a job. Roman refused to abuse his godly power around Patton, but he also didn't want the human buying drinks for him constantly, that wasn't fair. The next day, he'd awoken with the energy of a child, giddy as ever. He'd raced back to the square, before pausing. What did he know about human jobs? He'd only ever had to perform his godly ones, though not so much recently.

Roman read through several 'help wanted' notes in windows, but they all required skill sets he didn't have: he couldn't make coffee, or be a head chef. He didn't know how.   
One particular job caught his eyes, however. 

'Help desperately needed,' it began. 'Decorator for square needed. This job entails you will decorate the trees as needed, string up lights, and clean up any messes after dark. Minimal training provided, and we do not offer healthcare. For a rate of $15 an hour, consider our offer. If interested, meet us at the front desk.'

That would be perfect! Roman didn't need near as much sleep as a human anyway, so he would be fine. It gave him something to do during the night's he couldn't sleep, something productive which could earn him money without manipulating humans for it. 

The man at the front desk seemed a little too excited for him to take the job. He stood up, hobbling over on his crutches, his leg in a thick white cast. 

"Thank you, young man. Your help is greatly appreciated. Meet me here tonight at 7pm and I'll have John train you up. Then we'll give you a schedule." Roman nodded and thanked the man before bouncing off excitedly. His first job! He could treat Patton to drinks, and maybe even buy a second-hand phone so he could text him. He nodded, it was a fool-proof plan. 

**

The square had a nostalgic atmosphere surrounding it as Roman entered. It was silent, fairy lights casting a yellow glow over the mall. All other lights were off save the lampposts spread 30 metres apart. As he came up to the desk again, another man, younger, was there. His wrist was in a sprain, but he jumped up as he saw Roman, grinning broadly. 

"Oh, great! You're here. Most people don't come back," he mumbled to himself, before turning back to Roman. "So, I'm going to teach you the basics. We have a list of jobs each night and usually only one person on duty while the other takes care of the list. Whoever is the least injured usually does the jobs." He grimaced, rubbing his wrist. "Anyway, I'll give you a quick tour." 

John led him through the mall, gesturing to the numerous Christmas trees and describing how they had to be decorated every week, a new colour scheme each time it seemed. The fairy lights adorning the overhanging roofs of the shops and surrounding the fountain needed to have their batteries replaced once every few days and any broken bulbs changed and rehung if they had fallen out of place. 

The last job of each night was a quick sweep of the mall, cleaning up any rubbish before they finished at 4am, a few hours before the stores reopened. 

"Sounds good." Roman nodded. It all sounded relatively easy, maybe a little too easy for the pay...

"Yes, well. It can be hazardous," John gestured to his wrist. He led them over to a small supply closet. "We keep all of our ladders in here, along with tons of baubles, mistletoe, replacement bulbs, and our spot sweep." 

"Brilliant. So, I'm meant to be getting my schedule tonight as well?" Roman queried. 

John seemed perplexed, but nodded. "That's the only question you have? Alright, I'll print out your schedule and have you watch me do a few of the tasks, try them for yourself, then send you home for the night."

Roman nodded, beaming. This was going to be easy!

**

Roman slept through the next morning. They had finished up at 2am and John had handed him his schedule tiredly before muttering a goodbye, waving him off. His first shift was that night, beginning at 10pm. It was Friday today, so Roman would have earned enough money for his meeting with Patton to treat his new friend. 

John wasn't there that night, instead the older man was sitting at the desk sorting through paperwork. He gave Roman a kind smile, handing him the list of tasks for the night before sending him off, murmuring a quiet "good luck."

He needed to switch over the baubles of the trees tonight, then check the fairy lights and do the sweep and he'd be done, simple. He grabbed the ladder for tradition's sake. He could easily float up and change them — it was one of his few remaining powers, the ability to float, not nearly as much as he used to, though — but he didn't want to scare the humans around, few they may be. Climbing the ladder with a set of orange baubles tied to the rung, he set to work. 

The ladder was awful, it was no wonder the employees were so injured. It wobbled and slipped on the icy floor, the only thing keeping Roman up was that he was hovering just above it, rather than standing on it and tempting fate. Once that got tiring, he had some plants grow around the feet, rooting it into place so he could finish the job on the final tree. 

He inspected the lights, changing a few here and there, but most were in working order. He dragged everything back to the supply closet, it's weight no problem for his strength. 

Sweeping was fun. Roman found $10 in change on the floor as he went, pocketing it. The place was soon as spotless as it could be. A clock chimed as he finished up, putting away the tool, it was 4am. He made his way back to the desk, where a payslip was awaiting him. He thanked the man, his name was Charlie, and headed off back to his shrine, now $100 richer. He giggled with glee, excited at the prospect of treating his new friend.

**

Roman arrived at around 11:30 on Saturday. His concept of time was slightly skewed, and he had no way of telling time from his shrine. He wandered the mall while he waited, entering a shop with old phones for sale. It would be a way to contact Patton and tell the time, immensely helping his situation. He could also keep his schedule for work on a phone — human inventions were ingenious! He managed to snag one for a lay by, and would hopefully be able to buy it by next week. 

Roman went back to the coffee shop. It was now 11:59, and he could see Patton waiting outside, glancing around. His face lit up as he saw Roman, and he waved him over to himself and... someone else. Roman slowed down, inspecting the newcomer. He wasn't fancying the idea of sharing Patton with another, generally he didn't like most humans. But if Patton like them, maybe he would too?

"Roman!" Patton called out as he came within a few feet of them. He stepped forward, beaming as he gave his friend a once-over.

"You look tired, are you okay?" Roman blinked. He hadn't expected him to notice at all. 

"I'm great," he said, offering Patton a warm smile. Patton returned it, before his eyes widened.

"Oh! This is Logan–" he gestured to the man beside him–"a friend from uni. I think you'll like him, he loves plants as well! And history, of course." Patton chuckled.

Logan seemed...stern. His clothing style was no-nonsense, contrasting Patton's cat-themed hoodie and leggings with a pressed shirt and black pants. 

Logan offered a hand, "I'm glad to finally meet you. Patton has been talking about you for days," his face barely changed, but Roman saw his eyes crinkled slightly. 

Roman took the hand and shook it. "Likewise." Logan didn't seem as harsh as he looked, although it was difficult to see unless one knew where to look. Roman had been alive for many Millenia, and was an expert as reading humans — well, most of the time. 

The trio headed inside, where Roman offered to buy their drinks. Logan may be new, but if Patton liked him, he would buy his drink as well. They seemed hesitant, but accepted at Roman's persistent nature. They settled down in the same corner as before. The flower seemed more alive than it had before, less wilted. 

"So, Patton told me you were studying biology." Logan said.

"Ah, yes. I'm...very interested in plants." Dang it, he had expected Patton to forget about that lie. Sure, he had an understanding of plant life, he was a god of plants, after all, but he didn't have the knowledge a uni student would, reading through textbook after textbook, rather the knowledge ingrained into his mind, and his own discoveries over the years.

"So what's your thesis for you paper on ancient flora?" Logan asked, tilting his head. 

Shit, shit, shit. "My thesis... ancient plants were more connected to the sun and moon than the plants of today." It was true. His lunar flower was sure proof of that. 

"What do you mean?" Logan said quizzically.

Roman took a moment, "I mean, flora of the past were connected to the cycles of the sun and moons of the galaxy, whereas plants these days only connect to our sun and the seasons." 

"That's... interesting." Logan said thoughtfully. "So you're saying they were connected to astronomical events?"

"Essentially, yes." 

"Hmm." 

"Anyway, Roman. How have you been?" Patton said, when Logan went quiet to think.

Roman was grateful for the subject change. Humans couldn't understand how ancient flowers were connected like that. Why did they think magic was such a rare occurrence now? Plants used for potions no longer had that connection to the galaxy in them, and it was difficult to produce the same results. 

The two chatted a while about their lives, apparently, Patton lived in an apartment with Logan, and they had two cats and a lot of plants Patton was desperate to keep alive. 

"Hey, you might be able to come over and give me some tips!" Patton said, clapping excitedly.

"I would love that." Roman smiled. He could easily bless Patton's plants, give them a long, nourished life with a wave of his hand. Plus he could learn more about Patton! 

Logan still had yet to say anything, but he had brought out his phone, hastily typing away. He nodded along to their conversation occasionally, half-listening. 

"Do you have any pets at home?" Patton asked. Roman hesitated. He didn't exactly have a home, per se, he just lived in his shrine. Animals wouldn't enjoy life in it, it was much too small. 

"I don't." He finally said. "I just keep some of my favourite plants." 

Patton seemed excited, however. "That's awesome! What plants do you have?" 

Well , he couldn't exactly say he had a flower from 47AD, long extinct, nor could he mention the other small plants he kept; almost all of them had gone extinct save the hidden-petaled abuliton thriving in the corner, or the sunflower hanging beside his shrine. 

"I have some succulents, of course, sunflowers, a peace lily, some ferns, and a cactus." Roman listed off. They were mostly plant ideas for the future, when he needed to save them from extinction. 

"That's amazing! Your apartment must be so verdant!" Patton said. Roman blanched; he thought he lived in an apartment? That could prove...difficult in the future. It was better than him knowing the truth, though.

Roman nodded. "It sure is, I love it." 

Logan finally turned to them. "Have you ever heard of the lunar flower, Roman?" Oh shit, he knew.

"Uh, yes." 

"The information seems limited, what are your theories on this flower?" Logan's gaze seemed to pierce his very soul. 

"Well, I believe it only bloomed once every hundred years, when the moons of Pluto line up perfectly. It was supposedly used in witchcraft for special potions, healing the user of any illness." 

Logan pursed his lips. "And what do you think it looked like?"

"Oh, it had the shape of a common lily, although much larger. It was blue, it's outer petals fading to purple, and it was speckled with white all over, like stars." He said, almost dreamily. He loved his lunar flower.

Logan glared at him. "No flower could look like that, it's preposterous. Look." He turned his phone to show a painting of what humans suspected the flower looked like, it was pure white, and glowing. "Your description seems a little far fetched."

Roman felt an emotion long thought lost, anger. He'd felt despair, misery, loneliness, but anger...that one he hadn't felt in a long time, not for another being, at least.  
"Well, do you truly believe a flower with such a name could be a dull as that?" He huffed, crossing his arms. 

"Yes, I do. Lunar as in the moon, hence why it would be white." 

"It certainly didn't look like that."

"And what makes you so sure?" Logan smirked.

Roman could only glare. He could explain that he knew for a fact that it wasn't white, that he had one, but Logan wouldn't believe him, or he would hate him. Human generally didn't like gods, especially lower-ranking ones such as himself, ones who could be seen. They never liked that which they couldn't understand, fearing it and lashing out instead. He grimaced a little at the thought. The last time he had been found out... he'd been charged with witchcraft in the Salem trials. That was a memory he never wanted to relive. 

"It's a hypothesis." He said finally, turning back to his drink. The thoughts had put him off arguing, and even Logan seemed to notice his sudden change, stopping himself before he continued and instead continuing to read on his phone. 

"Well, everyone's got their own opinion,"Patton chimed in. "Anyway, let's talk about something else, 'kay? Have you guys heard about the new gazebo they're putting in the park?" Patton continued to chat away, Roman glad for someone to lighten the mood. Patton's sanguine personality was what had originally drawn the god to him. 

**

Once their drinks were finished, the trio headed out. 

"Oh, before we leave we should go to the photo booth! It's a tradition for friends." Patton begged. Logan and Roman glanced at each other, but they could resist his puppy eyes, so they agreed. 

"We'll do a silly one first, then a serious one and lastly a nice one." Patton said as they waited for the timer. 

Stepping outside, they collected the photos, Roman smiling wistfully at them. His...friends. Logan was still new, and he seemed harsh, but he didn't outright hate him, so that had to count for something. 

"We've gotta go now, it's getting late. I'll see you at the shop again?" Patton said.

"Yeah, I'll be there on Thursday?" He suggested. Patton nodded, giving him a thumbs up before heading off. Logan gave him a curt goodbye, before pausing.

"I'm...sorry if I upset you earlier. You are entitled to your own opinions with these things." He gave him a hesitant smile, which Roman returned, before leaving as well.

So, Logan did like him enough to apologise, that made him a friend. Two friends in a week! After not having any for nearly a hundred years, it left Roman feeling great. He felt like a young god again, giddy and excited for what the future held. 

Back at his shrine, he hung up the photos on the previously bare walls, grinning to himself. He hadn't felt this alive in forever. He sighed happily, friends...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! As usual, the next chapter will be out in a couple of days.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman goes to their apartment to meet their cats and stays the night. John has a gift for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW there is some mentions of food that may be upsetting. Just want to keep you guys safe.

Roman finally had enough money to purchase the phone by Tuesday. He'd eagerly sat at the fountain after work, waiting for the mall to open so he could buy the phone. He hadn't seen Patton in days, and he was beginning to feel restless. What was his friend up to, did he still like him? 

Now, he sat in his shrine, carefully typing in the number into his new phone. The kind person selling the phones had given him a quick intro on how to use it, thankfully. 

He sent Patton a quick text: 'Hey, its Roman. How are you?' before anxiously putting the phone down. What if he didn't reply, didn't want to? Roman stepped out of his shrine, walking around the clearing to disperse some of his anxious energy before racing back inside. Patton had replied.

'Roman, hi! I'm doing great, just busy at uni as usual :). What are you up to?' It read. 

He'd replied! Oh glorious days! Roman sat down on his blanket, grinning as he replied. 

'Just hanging out in the park. It's my day off today and I love being around the wildlife.' It was true, his favourite part of the placement of his shrine was the dense bushland surrounding it, he could get lost in it for days and still be content. It truly was beautiful.

Patton didn't reply for a while, so Roman assumed he was busy studying and left him. He set up an email so work could send him his shifts, rather than collecting them weekly from the desk. They could also let him know of any upcoming developments that way; it was just easier. 

He went for a walk, taking pictures of any of the flora he found even mildly interesting, filling his phone up with exotic plant life around his home. Some days he found it hard to leave the shrine, so the pictures could help him when he was stuck. 

Lastly, he took some pictures of the inside, focussing on the plants he took care of, particularly his lunar flower. Now, he could look at it anytime! The plant never failed to calm him down. It had been with him for hundreds of years, and was like a friend to him. He'd always told his secrets to his flower, even if it couldn't respond, and it always sent out a comforting energy in response. He loved that flower.

Now that that was done, Roman could finally sleep. He curled up once more, falling asleep still feeling giddy. 

**

Logan came to the coffee shop with Patton again. Roman found he wasn't upset about that, however. Logan was an almost friend, which was infinitely better than an enemy. They all paid for their drinks, the others even getting some cakes to go with them, before heading back to their (and they had dubbed it as 'theirs' at this point) table. 

"Whew. I've been looking forward to this all week. Uni's been so busy," Patton said, collapsing into his seat. 

"Me too. You two are a lot of fun to hang out with," Roman admitted. Patton, expectedly, blushed, while Logan seemed to pause for a moment. 

"Thank you! I love hanging out with you as well." It was such a Patton thing to say, and Roman blushed lightly. 

"So, how are your cats?" Roman asked after a moment. 

"They're doing great! You should come see them, if you want?" Patton offered. 

Roman gasped. "I'd love to! When did you have in mind?" 

"We can always go after this? If Logan is okay with it, of course." Patton turned to him, begging. 

Logan couldn't look away from his puppy eyes and sighed, "I don't see why not. You are our friend, so it's only customary that you come over." 

Roman nearly bounced out of his seat with excitement. Not only had they accepted him as their friend, but he was going over to their home! It was something new, something completely unexpected. And he was thrilled. 

They changed the topic, turning back to uni. Patton seemed glad to vent some of his stress.

"They keep demanding so much from us, and we can only give so much back before we burn out, you know?" 

"Of course. It's completely unfair of them to expect so much. We need a life outside of studying, and they forget that." Logan added. Roman nodded along, he didn't attend uni (even if he had lied about it), but it sounded hellish. They seemed so exhausted to study their passions, and it took up so much of their time! Human life seemed so unfair...

"I finished my last assignment for the semester yesterday, though." Patton said, relieved. "I can finally sleep properly now that it's done."

"That's great!" Roman chimed in. He may not understand, but he was proud of his friend nevertheless.

Apparently, their semester was over in a few weeks, and they would finally take a break for a month before going back. 

"Well, I guess we should head out now." Logan suggested once they had finished their drinks and food. 

Patton nodded excitedly. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" 

They left the shop, Patton bouncing along ahead of them as Roman and Logan took the rear. 

"I love him, but is he always this effervescent?" Roman laughed. 

"Honestly, not usually. I think he's just excited to hang out with you." And damn, if that didn't make him blush. Patton was really that sweet, huh? He was quickly becoming his favourite human of all time, even beating Hamilton, but only just. 

"Oh." Was all he could say. 

"Mhmm. Just...please don't let him down, or hurt him. He'd be crushed." Roman turned to him sharply.

"I—I would never! He's my friend, and I want him to be happy." Roman said vehemently. 

"That's all I needed to hear." Logan smiled, turning back to watch Patton skipping along in front of them. 

They were silent until they made their way to the apartment. It a lovely open one, the kitchen and living room together and a hallway leading off into their rooms. Patton hadn't been lying about his poor plants; Roman could hear their cries as they stepped inside, the plants desperate for nourishment. He would help them when he could. As they took off their boots, two cats came rushing up, rubbing against Patton. 

"Ah! Roman, these two lovelies are Virgil and Emile." He beamed, picking up Virgil to hug him. The cat didn't seem to enjoy it, but allowed it nevertheless. 

Roman chuckled. "They're adorable."

Virgil glared at him, while Emile kept his distance. Roman sighed, some animals could sense a god's presence, and they never liked it. They knew something was wrong with him, that he wasn't human. 

"Hmm, usually they're more friendly than this. Maybe they're just sleepy." Patton watched them curiously, before leading Roman further in. They settled down in the living room, one of Patton's dear plants in his hands, Roman eyeing it curiously. 

"My poor babies, I just don't know what to do," Patton sighed, pouting.

Roman could easily tell what the issue was: the plant needed more sunlight and less watering. 

"Are you giving it enough sunlight? These plants don't need too much water, just a lot of sun." He recommended. He mentally blessed the plant, ensuring a good, long life to come. The blessing would start at the roots, and grow up, returning the plants lush, green look over the course of a couple days so as not to seem suspicious. 

"Oh, thank you!" Patton hugged him and Roman tensed up. He hadn't been hugged by a human since...ever. None of the ones he'd interacted with had hugged him, maybe the occasional shoulder pat, but never, ever hugged.

Patton let go immediately, and Roman missed the warmth. "Oh sorry! I should've asked first."

"No, no. It's okay, I just...it's okay." He mumbled. The sensation had been...odd. But it was pleasant. 

Patton seemed uncertain, but gave him a small smile. "I'll put this one on the windowsill then." Roman nodded, still feeling slightly awkward as his friend left. 

"I should start making dinner. Would you like to join us, Roman?" Logan's voice pulled him from his thoughts. He grimaced. He'd never really enjoyed eating, it was generally gross, and it made him uncomfortable, especially since it wasn't a necessity for him, but Patton and Logan were watching him, so he nodded. 

"Sure!" This was going to suck. 

**

They sat around the table, plates of spaghetti in front of them. Patton and Logan were chatting away as they ate. Roman was trying not to glare at the food in front of him as he played with it with his fork. It was such a messy dish, and while he appreciated Logan's effort, did he really have to eat?

"Are you going to eat, Roman? I haven't seen you have anything today and I'm getting a little worried." He glanced up, meeting Patton's concerned eyes. 

"Of course! I was just...thinking." That was a terrible excuse! 

Patton, and even Logan, seemed to share his sentiment, as they continued to glance at him as they spoke. Roman sighed, resigned. He would have to eat. He hadn't eaten in hundreds of years, and only then to appease what he had thought was a friend (they weren't, they were trying to see if he was a witch). 

He ate every painstaking bite, grimacing at the sensation as he chewed. Eating was such a disgusting, human thing. Patton smiled at him when he finished, and his worry seemed to disperse slightly. The food sat uncomfortably, and he removed it from his body, dematerialising it and glad to be rid of it. He shivered, he would never understand why humans ate for fun. 

Roman offered to help Patton clean up while Logan showered, the two chatting away about the two cats. Virgil was a Bombay cat, his fur darker than night, green eyes skeptical as he watched them from his position on the counter. Emile was a Siamese cat, and seemed more laid back, stretched out over the couch, napping away. Still, neither had given Roman much attention.

The soft pattering of rain crept up on them, and the two glanced out the window to reveal a light sprinkle, steadily getting heavier by the second.

"Oh no! We can't send you home in this. Would you like to stay for the night, Roman?"

Roman hesitated, he hadn't slept anywhere else other than his shrine since before he could remember. That was like asking a wolf to leave the comfort of its den to sleep under a tree, it left him feeling unsafe. It was new. But, everything about this was new to him: the friendship, the affection they felt for him and vice versa, leaving his shrine so often. Maybe this could be another exciting experience? 

"If it's no trouble, of course!" He agreed. Patton beamed, clapping his hands excitedly. 

"Yay! Our first sleepover." 

Once Logan came out, he agreed with Patton's sentiment: they couldn't just let him walk home in the now downpour outside. 

"You could take my bed?" He suggested.

Roman shook his head; he barely slept anyway, it would be a waste for him to take one of their beds. "Nonsense. I'll take the couch." 

They agreed reluctantly, but neither were willing to go up against the fire in Roman's eyes; he was taking the couch, and that was final. 

Patton yawned, rubbing his eyes, "I should head to bed now, got a big day tomorrow. Goodnight Logan, Roman." And off he went, dragging himself into his room and closing the door softly behind him. Roman had no doubt he would collapse into bed, snoring softly. He looked exhausted. 

"I suppose I should as well. I'll let you rest, then." Logan took his leave, and Roman was alone. 

Surprisingly, he didn't feel loneliness creep up on him, dark hands trying to take over his mind, rather, he felt at peace; his two companions were sleeping only a few metres away, and he was in the soft comfort of their home. It was pleasant. 

Roman sat down on the couch once more, and oh...that was soft. He wrapped the fluffy throw blanket around himself, relishing in the warmth. It seemed the entire apartment was a comfort. The soft pattering of rain lulled him to sleep. 

**

Roman awoke as the first streams of sunlight hit his face, peaking through the drawn blinds as if calling out to him. He stretched. He had slept for hours, but he felt...drained. It was as though another entity had come along while he slept, draining his body of its energy and leaving him tired even after so much rest. Being away from the shrine wasn't too good then. Not when he drew his power from the statue and the ambient energy surrounding his shrine. He would be okay until later though, he could tough it out. 

Roman stood from the couch, placing the blanket back in its rightful place. Eyeing the several wilted plants scattered around the apartment, he set to work. Each plant was moved to a new area to accommodate its individual needs, then blessed as a last resort. He left post-it notes on each pot so Patton would know what to do with them after he left. He drew the blinds, casting a warm glow over the room, laughing to himself as the plants let out a cheer in his mind. 

Roman turned back to the kitchen. He would not be eating again, but surely he could make his friends a delightful breakfast? After all they had done for him, it seemed natural to want to surprise them with such a gift. Humans loved thoughtful presents. 

He set to work, making pancakes and garnishing them with some strawberries. They should enjoy that, right? 

Patton trudged over to the counter sleepily, dropping into a seat and yawning. He blinked blearily, before finally coming to his senses.

"Oh! Roman, you made all this for us? Thank you." Patton said gleefully. 

"Of course, my dear. Thank you for letting me stay the night, by the way."

"It was no problem! It was fun, having you over." Patton began to dig in, sighing in content through his first bite. "These are lovely, Roman!"

They would be, a little godly miracle; Roman had barely a vague idea on how to cook. 

Logan came down then, book in hand. 

"Ah. Thank you, Roman." He nodded, joining Patton at the table.

Roman stood at the kitchen counter, admiring Patton's plants. The darlings were sweet, much like their owner. Their emotions were lively, jovial in their nature. 

"Are you going to eat, Roman?" Patton asked, frowning.

"I ate while I waited." Roman lied smoothly. He would not go through that experience again. 

Patton nodded slowly, turning back to the food. 

"We're going to have to head out early today," Patton began. "Logan and I have classes in a couple hours." 

"I'll get out of your hair, then. I'll text you later?"

"Sure thing!"

And Roman was off, waving the two goodbye. He felt his strength grow as he neared his shrine. That was much better!

Their apartment had been exciting! It was new, and they clearly cared for him; they'd treated him like they would a human, concerned when he hadn't eaten. And as much as he had hated it, his heart swelled up, a warm glow surrounding him like a soft summer breeze. It had been so long since someone had cared for him...

**

Work was much the same: he would get rostered to do the tasks, take his pay, then leave. 

"Roman?" John called him as he finished early Saturday morning. 

"Yeah?" They didn't usually ask for him after he'd collected his pay... 

John hesitated shyly. "We're all grateful for the amount of effort you've been putting into this job. You haven't been injured once! And you've shown initiative. It's quite admirable. So, Charlie and I decided to give you this as a token of our thanks." He brought out a small bag filled with colour. 

Roman took it, carefully opening it. A dozen or so intricately designed baubles lay inside, a string of fairy lights accompanying them. 

Roman gasped, tears prickling his eyes. "I— thank you." He whispered, not looking away from the bag. 

John rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. "It's no problem. I'm glad you like them."

"I love them!" Roman said, tying the bag back up and holding it close. 

"I'll see you next week?" John asked. 

Roman nodded, waving him off. The baubles were beautiful. Far too pretty to be old ones from the supply shed. They must have picked them out themselves. Once again he was awestruck at the kindness humans had; it was truly astounding how such a simple gift could mean so much. And the lights! Finally, he could add some brightness to his shrine; it was so dark and dull, depressing even. Now he could add some vibrancy to his shrine with the baubles, their colour scheme covering the entire spectrum. Some were even rainbow! He couldn't wait to set them all up.

**

Roman stepped back to admire his work. He had hung several of the baubles off of a bonsai, and the rest were hung around the ceiling rafts. The fairy lights emitted a soft glow over the entire shrine, strung up around the ceiling and zigzagging around his plants; they were important to him, so they received the most light. The photos of him, Patton and Logan were encircled with lights so he could gaze at them any time, set up beside his bed.

He sighed in content. Finally, his shrine felt a little more homely. Maybe he could even set up a little nest, buy more blankets and some pillows to sleep in rather than the single blanket upon the hardwood floor—it wasn't very comfortable. He nodded to himself sleepily, dozing off under the warm glow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I didn't include Virgil as a character because I felt as though it wasn't exactly necessary, since Patton and Logan were all I needed to move the story along. I did want to put him in somewhere though, hence why he is a cat.  
As usual, the next chapter will be out in a couple days.


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Logan leave for a road trip. After an encounter, Roman finds solace in those least expected.

"Are you suggesting that Alexander had a promiscuous relationship with not only John Laurens, but also Marquis de Lafayette?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. The letters were burned by Elizabeth and his sons. You cannot define it as untrue because of that." Roman smirked. He'd known about his friend's...mishaps, even encouraged them. Humans had needs and desires, and he would be damned if the worlds appalling view of those different to them would stop his support. 

"But, but," Logan sputtered. "It's—I've never heard of such a view!" 

"Well, you hadn't met me yet." 

Logan sighed. "I suppose. Yet again, I cannot disprove your opinion, even if it physically hurts me not to."

"Lets agree to disagree?"

"Agreed." Logan said, shaking his hand. 

"Are you two finally done?" Patton asked, looking up from his book. They'd been hanging out in the apartment again when Roman had noticed Logan's book on Alexander Hamilton, which had sparked this debate.

The two nodded. "Finally. Now we can talk about our trip!" Patton grinned, placing his book to the side.

"Your trip?" Roman frowned. They hadn't mentioned anything of the sort...

"Oh, we forgot! Logan and I are road tripping around America for a couple weeks in a few days." Patton said, grinning. 

Logan nodded. "Yes. I'm keen to see historical landmark, and Patton loves to see the natural ones."

"That sounds marvellous!" Roman said. 

"We were actually thinking...would you like to come with us?" Patton asked.

Roman almost said yes, but held his tongue. If one day away from his shrine had left him slightly drained, even if it was only a couple miles away, then what would two weeks from varying distances do? He might end up.... 

It was too risky, as much as it pained him to admit, he couldn't go. "I—I'm honoured, really. But I can't. I'm sorry," he sighed, "I've got too much going on in the next few weeks."

Patton deflated slightly, and Logan frowned. "Aw. That sucks." Patton said.

"I wish I could." 

"If you can't join us–" Logan hesitated, stirring his coffee in thought–" would you be okay with housesitting? We were going to hire someone should you had come with us, but if you cannot," he trailed off.

Roman blinked. "Of course! I'll keep the cats company and tend to your house plants." He nodded. He had no query with housesitting, and was honoured that they'd ask him after such a short time knowing each other. 

Patton brightened a little, grabbing his hands. "Oh, thank you! We'll bring you back a bunch of souvenirs!" 

"It's no problem, Pat." Roman smiled softly, squeezing his hands. Patton beamed. 

Roman left their apartment after a discussion about how much food the cats needed ("Emile only needs one can! He always steals from Virgil, so please watch them while they eat.") and a list in case he forgot. He smiled faintly at Patton's little doodles on the sides, smiley faces and flowers adorning them. He unconsciously doodled, it seemed, as he'd done it while talking effervescently to Roman, Logan shaking his head in the background, a grin on his face all the while. 

Roman wasn't looking forward to their departure. Sure, he was excited for them to see the world, but he would be alone again, even if only for a couple weeks. It left a bitter hole in him, sucking the happiness out slowly as his mind realised what was in store for him. He didn't want them to go. If they did, he would be nothing again, just a husk of a god, walking around the earth with no discernible purpose. He didn't want to feel miserable and numb again. He'd gotten so used to their warm presence in his life, but now the cold claws of loneliness were threatening to grip at his bones once more.

Roman shook his head, walking faster back to his shrine. Never again. He had friends now, and his home was infinitely warmer than it had been just a month ago. He would be fine. He wouldn't regress back to that, he was certain of it...

**

Roman held Patton tight, letting go after a couple minutes to do the same with Logan — they were leaving for their trip.

"We'll miss you!" Patton said, teary-eyed.

"We'll text you every night and call when we can, okay?" Logan added, his own eyes slightly misty. 

Roman swallowed against the lump forming in his throat. "Of course. I'll see you guys soon." 

And just like that, they were gone, driving off into the early morning mist. Roman slumped as they disappeared around a corner. It was going to be a long two weeks. 

He trudged back to his shrine, almost numb, longing for the day when they returned. The two had carved their way into his heart and had taken their pieces on the road trip with them — he didn't feel whole. Even his shrine didn't feel as warm as before. It felt empty, the soft ambience fading and leaving him with the bitter cold. He wrapped himself up in his blanket, staring at his dull Lunar flower. Slowly, he drifted off. 

**

The apartment was warm the next day. The cats trotted up to him, mewling their distrust. He brought out the list Patton gave him: one can for Emile and two for Virgil — they were trying to get him to gain some weight, he was tiny! 

He smiled, watching the cats eat away and laughing to himself as Emile snuck up behind Virgil, scaring him off and going in for Virgil's food. Roman swooped in, picking up the bigger kitty and plopping him in his lap while Virgil crept back, eyeing the food suspiciously. Once they were done he let the cat back down (Emile flicked his tail at him angrily) and began to water the plants, listening to their needs and moving them where necessary. 

He dropped onto the squishy couch, taking in the apartment around him. It was so much more homely than he could ever achieve with his shrine, but maybe he could take some ideas? The blankets piled up on the cushiony couch was a start, striking contrast with his own single pathetic blanket on the hardwood floor. Maybe a new bed was in order; he had the money for that now. That idea of building his own nest was sounding more and more appealing. He nodded and stood, waving goodbye to the grumpy cats and closing the door behind him. To the mall.

**

The shopkeepers glanced at him warily — his presence often had that affect on humans — as Roman made his way through the mazes of blankets, throws and pillows. They all seemed so comfortable! How could anyone choose? 

He reached out to touch a ridiculously fluffy blanket, shuddering at how the fluff glided under his fingers. He needed this one. He chose the light grey one, resembling the down of a duckling and feeling much the same. Just a couple more...

In the end, he chose a warm-brown squishy blanket — it would provide a decent barricade between himself and the floor — and a chunky rainbow knit. He threw in a few pillows to complete his trip, a spring in his step as he made his way to the checkout. 

**

Roman stood, gazing down at his work. He'd finished creating a little nest, his old blanket wrapped up in the mess of blankets. The circle sat in the corner nearest to the door, a mound of blankets and pillows given deliberate shape. He had thrown the thickest blanket on the ground, raising the edges and placing pillows around them, finishing it off with a couple blankets on top — perfect to curl up in.

He sank into the nest, curling up in delight, his mind distracted. It was so much better than his old 'bed' he'd slept on, and he couldn't imagine trying to sleep on the cold, unforgiving floor anymore.

Roman jumped out of his sleepy haze when his phone chimed. He grasped for it desperately, checking the screen. 

'Hey, Roman. Just wanted to check in on how you are. Are the cats okay?' Patton had texted him!

Grinning, he replied. 'Of course, they're doing fine. And I'm doing great, just went shopping today.' 

'Oh, that's exciting! I love shopping. Logan and I didn't see much today, but we stopped for a walk in a lovely forest trail, and the motel is quite nice, as far as motels go.' He attached a couple pictures of flowers and trees from their walk, as well as a selfie of himself and Logan over a cliff and one of the two in the motel room.

'That looks amazing, Patton!' Oh how he longed to be there with them... 'I'm glad you guys had a fun first day. Don't forget to update me once you make it to a landmark.' 

'Will do! We're gonna hit the hay now. Make sure you sleep enough. And don't forget to eat! Talk to you tomorrow xx.' Roman smiled, his heart swelling with warmth.

'Of course! See you.' 

He put his phone back, curling up once more with a warm heart. 

**

His plants leaned in closer as he awoke, an empty feeling in his chest. It had been a few days since his friends left, and it was starting to sink in that they would be gone for some time. By now he usually would meet up with them at the coffee shop after having spent a couple days alone, texting to keep in contact. 

He sat up, running his hand through his hair. His sunflower gently tapped him with its flower and he laughed faintly. 

"Thanks." At least he wasn't completely alone, his plants adored him and were always eager for his happiness. 

He left his shrine, floating up to sit on a tree branch overlooking the park. He watched wistfully as the kids ran around each other, screaming with glee in their game. There were some older kids reading under the sun, or chatting animatedly on the benches. It seemed they all had some sort of company. All except him. 

He sighed, shaking his head. He needed to stop being so dependent. He'd lasted Millenia by himself, rare companions humouring or even befriending him (as he'd said, Hamilton was one of his few true friends throughout history), but none had left him feeling this way, so nostalgic for events only a week ago in the aura of a coffee shop of all places. This was ridiculous. Sure, they meant a lot to him, more than he dared mention, but he could last a measly few weeks without them after being alone for decades beforehand. 

He nodded, glad to have found some semblance of peace, before hopping down — it was time for a walk. 

**

John greeted him cheerfully as he walked into work after another few days had passed.

"It's been a while, huh?" John said.

Roman nodded wordlessly.

"Things have been quiet around here, but some sketchy teens messed the place up a bit earlier–" John rolled his eyes, gesturing to the mess of broken baubles in a bag beside him–"so now we've got to replace all of these." 

Roman shook his head at that, taking the proffered list of tasks from John.

"Be careful out there, hey? Don't want you getting hurt."

"When am I not?" Roman smirked, heading out to replace the broken Christmas baubles. It seemed the teens had gotten into the fairy lights as well somehow, as a couple were missing, which Roman quickly replaced. He was forever grateful for his remaining abilities — he would never be able to do this job without them; the ladder was awful — as he worked, the tasks significantly easier than if he had been human. 

Roman managed to finish an hour early, and John gave him his pay and let him out, thanking him for another job well done. Roman lit up at the compliment, swelling with pride and grateful for some social interaction, even if it wasn't from who he wished. 

He bounced lightly as he walked back to his shrine, feeling more alive than he had in days. The park was cold and quiet, the moon casting a misty glow over the usually bright and populous area. It was serene. Only a single man occupied the area, swaying as he walked down the path towards Roman. Roman, too busy in his own mind, didn't notice until it was too late.

"Sorry," Roman apologised as the drunken man crashed into his shoulder.

"Watch were you're going, freak," the man snarled, turning to face him. Roman stepped back cautiously. 

"I'm sorry?" He said, frowning.

"Something about you isn't right. You, you're some kind of freak, I can tell. Thinking you're better than us—" Roman tried to protest, but the man stepped forward, sneering. "No, shut up. I don't care. You should just go back to where you came from." 

"I— what?" Roman was dumbfounded, this man was so cruel, yet Roman had done nothing to provoke such an aggressive reaction. 

The man laughed harshly. "You idiot, can you not understand me? Nobody wants you here. You're just some worthless, worthless thing. Piss off." He lost his attention, distracted by a car passing by. 

Roman stood shock still, even after the man had gone. Tears burned in his eyes, but he pushed them back, swallowing against the lump in his throat. He numbly walked back to his shrine. 

This was why he rarely left his shrine before now, humans were so hard on him for no discernible reason other than that some could sense he was different and hated him for it. He hugged himself as his vision blurred with tears. He couldn't cry, that would be so weak, and gods weren't weak! They were mighty creatures of which humans appraised, and loved. But...was he really loved? Only a few humans knew of his existence and liked him. Maybe the man was right, he really was worthless. He couldn't stop the tears rolling down his face as it began to rain. His heart had been stomped on, then thrown into traffic, leaving him battered and bruised. 

He sat down inside his shrine, willing himself to dry, even if he couldn't stop crying. What kind of pathetic god cried over one human's actions? He sobbed burying his head in his arms. He was so useless.

**

Roman dragged himself out of his nest late the next evening. He didn't have work, but he had promised the wellbeing of his friends cats, and he couldn't let them down. They deserved better. 

His phone had chimed late last night, and throughout the day, but he had rolled over, hiding under the blankets. He didn't want to talk to nor see anyone. What if they were voicing their true opinions on him? Did they agree with the cruel man's beliefs? It was all too overwhelming, the anxiety and misery, so he slept instead and avoided his friends. 

Roman trudged over to the apartment, wishing he had more followers if only to be truly invisible, although he certainly felt invisible to an extent, every human ignoring him, unwilling to spare even a glance his way. He slumped lower, shrinking in on himself as he walked. 

Finally, he reached the apartment, leaning against the door once inside, taking a deep breathe. He just needed to feed the cats, give them a little attention, then leave. The plants would be fine. 

Virgil and Emile seemed to notice his downtrodden mood, watching him curiously rather than ignoring him. Roman's eyes welled up when Virgil, terrified, ever cautious Virgil, rubbed his head against his knee as he sat down in front of the couch, looking at him quizzically. Roman brought his other knee up, hugging it. Virgil rubbed against him again and he finally relented, petting the cat. His breathe hitched as Virgil climbed into his lap, curling up — how could he stop the tears after that?

Even Emile lay down on his other side, stretching out, back against his thigh. They were...comforting him. The cats who had once been so wary of him were now comforting him. 

"Thank you." He whispered into the empty apartment, hugging his knee tighter as he buried his face in it. 

**

Roman sat on his blankets, eyeing his phone. He had taken to ignoring the thing over the past couple of days, nerves getting the best of him before he could pick it up.  
It had been chiming every few hours, even more so at night, it's quite tune keeping him awake with guilt. Logically, he knew his friends were probably worried at his sudden disappearance; they didn't know he was isolating himself. But how could he bring himself to read the messages when his hands shook at the mere thought of what they could contain, at the slight possibility of them being harsh, accusing, full of hatred. 

He lay back and resolved himself to checking it in the morning. 


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman has a talk with Patton and Logan. Something happens to Patton.

Roman awoke to soft light streaming in through the shrines doorway. He blinked sleepily, rolling over as his phone chimed. He squinted as the harsh light hit him, taking in the hundreds of notifications he'd missed during his self-isolation. He had at least a hundred just from Patton — and a few calls from him — as well as quite a few from Logan. They started off casual, images from their trip, then took on a concerned note, becoming frantic as he didn't reply for days. 

Guilt eased its way into his stomach and he shrunk further into his blanket nest as he read through a few particularly worried texts from Patton. Sure, he had felt awful, but stressing his friends out this much...he truly was a terrible god.

His screen changed: an incoming call from Patton. Roman grimaced, reluctantly answering the call, putting the phone to his ear.

"Roman? Oh, thank god. Are you okay? Where have you been?" Patton's questions assaulted him instantly and he pulled the phone back for a moment.

"Hey, Patton," he began, biting his lip anxiously. "I'm okay. Sorry for not answering. I've been...busy." It was an awful excuse, and he winced at the pathetic lie. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Patton said, still concerned. His half-baked lie had done nothing to soothe his friend's worries. 

"I'm sure, Patton. I'm really sorry, though." He replied; it was mostly the truth. He was doing better after hearing his friends voice. 

Patton hummed disapprovingly, still not believing him fully but dropping the matter.

"Did you read my messages?" He said instead.

"Some." Roman admitted. He hadn't had enough time to scroll through them all, and the guilt churning in his stomach prevented him from reading the more recent ones.

Patton began to recap him on what he'd missed out on over the past few days and Roman relaxed to the lull of his friend's voice, grateful to have his concerns dispelled, ease settling over him. 

"That sounds amazing, Pat!" Roman held back a wistful sigh—their trip sounded amazing. If only he could be there with them...

"Oh, how are the cats doing?" 

Roman smiled faintly at the thought of them. "They're doing great. I've made sure to check on them every day. And your plants, of course," he added. 

"That's great! We'll be home in a couple days, thankfully. It's been a lot of fun, but I'm missing both you and the cats." Patton sighed. 

Roman's heart swelled at the easy admittance, Patton was so honest and caring. "I can't wait." He stared longingly at the wall.

"I have to go now, but I'll call you tomorrow, okay? Make sure you answer this time," he teased.

Roman laughed lightly, "I will, I promise."

Patton hummed in approval. "Bye!" 

"Goodbye." And he was gone. 

Roman was grateful they would be returning soon. He missed them dearly, and while his time alone had left him more independent, he also felt the tell-tale signs of loneliness creeping back up on him, like a lion discovering its prey in an open field, alone, ripe for the picking. 

Patton clearly knew something was amiss with him — how his friend could tell that already, Roman had no idea, but Patton was more perceptive than they gave him credit for. He could tell Roman was upset just by the tone in his voice (although maybe his isolation for days gave it away...) and he was understandably worried, but Roman wasn't sure he wanted to talk about what had happened; the wound was still fresh, and he wanted to move on. 

Roman was glad Logan hadn't called, though. He was less diplomatic, instead preferring to interrogate him until Roman confessed, and that was the last thing he needed at the moment. Patton's tactics were much preferred, as he understood when to let the issue be. 

He just needed to get through a couple more days of work, then they would be home and he could pretend the past two lonely weeks hadn't happened at all. He would be happy again, with their coffee shop meetings and dinners at the apartment (even if Roman didn't eat, movie nights were fun). He was looking forward to the debates with Logan, even if Roman had true facts to battle Logan's history textbook ones, they were enjoyable, and Logan was passionate. And Patton's sweet nature was enough to brighten anyone's day.

Only a couple more days...

**

"Roman!" Patton leaped into his arms, suitcase long forgotten as he held tightly onto his dear friend. 

Roman was quick to return the gesture, basking in the familiar warmth of his friend's tender hugs. They stayed that way for several minutes, rocking back and forth, until Logan cleared his throat behind them. 

Roman gasped, unwrapping himself from Patton's clingy embrace to hug Logan tightly. 

"I missed you guys," he murmured.

"And we missed you," Logan whispered back, holding on tighter. 

When they were finally sitting back in the cosy apartment, Patton began his questions.

"So, why did you suddenly disappear on us, Roman?" Patton said, stroking Virgil's back affectionately.

Roman froze. He hadn't expected the questioning so soon, hadn't prepared a valid excuse. 

"I, uh. I was busy." He shrugged, looking away.

Patton pursed his lips. "That can't be all, Roman. Something's upsetting you, and as your friends we want to help."

Roman grimaced. "I— I had a run in with a drunk man," he began, looking down as he picked at his nails. "He, he said..." Roman trailed off.

Patton placed a hand on his shoulder supportively. "What did he say to you, Roman?"

"He was particularly upset, didn't like me at all. He said some nasty things, yelled at me. He—he called me a freak," he spat out the last word. 

Patton gasped, wrapping an arm around him comfortingly, while Logan put his hand on his knee, looking on in concern.

"Don't listen to him, Roman. He was just drunk, and angry, and he took it out on you. Nothing he said was true, okay? And we love you and we're glad you told us." Patton leaned against him supportively. 

Roman's breath hitched, eyes filling up with tears as the words he needed to hear washed over him. 

"Patton's right. We care about you and don't want you to feel this way," Logan added.

"Thanks, guys." Roman rubbed his eyes. "I didn't check my messages 'cause I was upset. But thanks for being patient." He smiled.

"Of course." They said simultaneously. 

Virgil squeezed out of Patton's arms, settling down in Roman's lap, a warm weight. He grinned, petting the cat—he must have noticed his downtrodden mood once again, the cat seemed quite empathetic.

They both jumped as Patton squealed. "You guys bonded while we were away!" he said excitedly. 

Logan seemed happy as well, a soft smile adorning his face. "That's great. I'm glad they like you as much as we do, Roman." It was such a Patton thing to say that Roman stared at him for a moment, face slowly turning red and he turned back to the cat as Logan began laughing. 

"You're so easy to embarrass, Roman." Patton said, smirking.

"Shut up! Like you're not, my dear." Patton's face turned red as well and he sputtered, flustered. Logan snorted, howling with laughter at the two of them.

"I'm glad you trusted us with this, Roman," Logan said as his laughter died down. 

"Yeah, I feel much better now." Roman said. 

"Brilliant!" Patton beamed. "We got you some souvenirs, look." He brought out a collection of gifts to show Roman, who accepted them gleefully, eyes sparkling.

**

Roman sank into his nest later that evening, several new decorations surrounding him. He had a few bumper stickers stuck up (LA, Washington, Salem), an adorable Oregon iris in a cutesy pot, and various stuffed animals (his favourite was the alligator). 

His friends had been so supportive. He was surprised, oddly enough. A little voice in his head had been telling him constantly that they would be dismissive of what had happened, or laugh at his sensitive nature, but instead they had comforted him without hesitation, adamantly swearing the opposite, that he was worthy of their love and support. He wasn't a 'freak', but their friend who they cared about dearly. His chest blossomed with warmth, a flower of emotion blooming within him, spreading out with its petals of love and leaves of affection. He truly loved his friends; they brought light to his dull life, made each day worth living. 

He smiled at his shrine, now vibrant with life and colours, his fairy lights casting a warm glow on the previously dark and monotone room. He was grateful he had left his shrine that one fateful day, that he had found their coffee shop. 

**

"Roman?" He jumped, losing his focus and nearly falling from the ladder. Someone pushed it back up, steadying the wobbly hazard. He took a deep breathe, turning down to face whoever had spoken.

It was Patton. Of course.

"Patton! Hey." 

"That was a close one," Patton said, eyeing the ladder nervously. "Are you sure this is safe?"

Roman chuckled, of course it wasn't, but he wasn't human, his powers kept him safe. "Yep. Usually it's fine, you just startled me."

Patton gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry!" 

"No, no. It's fine. I'm not hurt." Roman gave him a smile, hopping down from the ladder. 

"Do you...work here?" Patton asked, frowning.

"Oh, yeah. Just night shifts."

"It doesn't seem very safe." Patton pursed his lips.

"Don't worry. I'm always careful."

"If you say so." 

Roman scrounged around for another topic. "So, what are you doing here so late?"

"I sometimes come through the mall at night. It's safer than going through the streets and it's peaceful." Patton explained. Roman nodded; if he wasn't a god he would probably find a safer route home, although he had been harassed that one time...

"So you're the one who hangs up all the baubles?" Patton said after a moment. 

"Yep, we change them every now and then. I also fix the fairy lights and just do general cleaning."

"That's cool! If a little unsafe," he added quietly, frowning before brightening up. "You do a great job. I love the little patterns you add here and there, and I never notice any damaged lights." 

Roman blushed lightly, looking down. "Thanks."

"I should probably let you get back to work, the guy at the desk is sending us dirty looks..." Roman turned to look. John was gesturing for him to hurry up; they did have a lot of decorations to hang tonight.

"Yeah... I'll still see you tomorrow for lunch, right?"

"Yep! See ya then." And he was off, waving back at Roman. 

Roman sighed in content, ascending the ladder once more to finish the tree he had been working on, paying a little more attention to keeping the ladder still. 

**

Roman got a call around 11am. He groggily reached out, grasping for the loud phone, determined to shut it up and roll over. He glared at the screen: Logan was calling? Logan didn't call often. 

"Hey, Logan." Roman yawned, rubbing his eyes as he sat up.

"Roman! Thank god. You need to come to the hospital immediately. It's Patton." Roman felt the blood drain from his face and he nearly dropped the phone. 

"What happened?" He demanded.

"A car came out of no where as we were walking this morning, you know how Patton likes to walk ahead. We got him to the hospital, but he's in bad shape... You should get here as soon as possible, it doesn't look good." Logan finished quietly. 

Roman gasped, Patton was injured, and badly. "I'll be there as soon as I can." 

"Good." 

They hung up and Roman dropped the phone down, trying to still his hands. What if Patton didn't make it? He couldn't lose him. Not now. Not ever. His eyes flickered to the Lunar flower beside him. What if..?

The flower was encouraging him, so he carefully clipped off a petal, grinding it up like he'd done so many times before, crushing it into small pieces, adding some water to the mixture. If he could get Patton to ingest the paste, then perform the ritual from his shrine, he could save him. He pocketed the vial, rushing out of the door towards the hospital, not stopping until he was outside the entryway. 

Logan was waiting for him. 

"Roman!" He grabbed his hand, pulling him inside and through a maze of corridors. They stopped at a white door almost identical to the others, a bold 184 painted on it neatly. Logan turned the doorknob and they entered quietly. 

Patton was unconscious, hooked up to several beeping machines Roman couldn't name. He had a cast on his left leg and both arms, thick bandages wrapped around his waist and a few bruises littered about on his face. 

"Patton." He cried, rushing to his side, then hesitated. He couldn't really touch him like this, what if he broke him more than he already was?

Logan sighed behind him. "The doctors are doing their best, but—" he broke off, tears in his eyes. "I need a minute." He stepped back out into the hallway, closing the door softly behind him. 

Now was his chance. Roman pulled himself together for a moment, picking up the vial and swirling the mixture around. He popped of the cork, gently tipping the mix into Patton's mouth, down his throat. 

He sat back once the vial was empty, pocketing the evidence. Now he just needed to finish the ritual at his shrine and his friend should heal up nicely, his own little miracle. It would drain him completely, and he would be out of commission for some time, but to save his friend he would do anything. 

Roman stood, determined fire in his eyes. He would not lose Patton. He looked back at the broken mess that was his friend once more, and if he had any doubts before they vanished completely. For Patton, the sacrifice was worth it ten times over. 

Logan came back in, eyes red. Roman wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"He'll make it. He has to," Roman whispered.

"I hope you're right."

**

Roman sat back, chalk in his hand as he checked the runes he had drawn. The circle was perfect and the runes, while a little sketchy, would work — it had been decades since the last time he had performed this ritual, and he had been too late to save his dear friend...

Not this time. Patton was still alive, modern technology would keep him that way for a while. It wouldn't be a repeat of what happened last time. 

He put the chalk to the side, placing his hands on the outer circle, calling forth what little magic he had left in him, and what his shrine could provide him. His plants cheered him on, offering what little they could. The room began to glow green as Roman closed his eyes, turning his energy into that which could heal, pushing it into the circle. His lunar flower, situated in the centre, began to glow brilliantly as well, brighter than the moon. Roman began to sway as his energy left him, transferred over to his friend, accelerating the healing process rapidly, giving him back his life force. 

Finally, after what felt like hours, the room faded back to darkness, and Roman toppled over, unconscious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. Kind of...  
The next chapter will be out in two days, as usual.  
Thank you for all the comments! You guys are the best.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman wakes up and makes excuses. What's this about a legend?

Roman groggily opened his eyes, groaning. He sat up, wincing as a splitting headache made itself present. He rubbed his head, what happened? His eyes fell to the faded chalk drawing in front of him and his eyes widened in realisation. The crash, Patton getting injured terribly, sacrificing his power to save his friend. It was returning slowly, and he had enough power to be conscious, but he was exhausted. He pushed his hair back wearily, how long had he been out? 

Reaching for he phone, he switched it on, wincing at the piercing light. His eyes widened and he gawked at the screen. Two whole weeks!? He'd been out for two weeks? And the amount of texts and calls he had received. He checked the latest one, one from 20 minutes ago from Logan.

_'If you see this, please, please come meet us at the coffee shop.' _ It was raw and desperate. He'd dropped of the face of the earth for two whole weeks without warning... maybe he should have let them know he would be away for some time before performing the ritual.

He pocketed his phone, standing. Blood rushed to his head and he swayed, leaning against the wall for support as darkness danced across his vision, unconsciousness teasing him. He shook his head; he had to stay awake, his friends needed him. 

Roman dragged himself from his shrine, making his way to the shop as quickly as his exhausted body would take him. The plants around him offered him their support, giving them a little of their own energy and he thanked them — it wasn't perfect, but he didn't feel completely horrible anymore. 

Finally, he was outside the shop. Inside, he could see Patton and Logan in their usual seat, eyes downcast as they stirred their drinks, presumably long-forgotten, and mumbled to each other, their usual effervescence lost. Had his disappearance done this to them? Roman bit his lip as the guilt hit him, settling in his stomach like a rock. He couldn't back out now though (and he probably wouldn't make it home without sitting beforehand anyway), so he stepped inside.

Patton glanced at the door, looking back down before his eyes flicked back up again, double checking in disbelief, his eyes widening. He jumped up, startling Logan, and raced over, nearly knocking Roman over with the force of his embrace. Roman hugged him back, grateful he wasn't human; Patton probably would have broken his ribs otherwise. 

Patton pulled back, giving him a once over. "Where were you? What happened?" He asked, frowning deeply. Roman opened his mouth to reply, but Patton shushed him, pulling him over to their table. Logan was quick to take him from Patton, drawing him into his own embrace for a minute.

Once they were all seated (Roman sighed in content), the questions began. 

"So?" Patton asked, eyes shining with concern.

Roman quickly chose a human illness. "I had a really bad flu. Couldn't get out of bed for weeks," he explained. 

Patton pursed his lips, Logan watching on with concern.

"You couldn't text us? We were so worried, Roman. You just disappeared," Logan said. He had dark bags under his eyes, and he was hunched slightly, his hair mussed. Had Roman's disappearance affected them that deeply?

Roman sighed, shaking his head. "Sorry. I was so out of it. I woke up today and saw your texts and got here as quick as I could."

"I'm just glad you're okay, Roman. We were so worried something had happened to you." Patton looked down, eyes watering.

"I'm okay, I swear. But what about you? You were injured the last time I saw you!" Roman changed the topic, veering away from his absence. Patton had healed nicely, it seemed — Roman didn't regret his choice at all, only wished he'd contacted them beforehand. 

Logan's eyes lit up. "Oh. It was amazing, like some sort of miracle. Patton got better really quickly, quicker than normal it seemed. The doctors were shocked; they thought he wouldn't make it. Our Patton's tough, though." He smiled warmly as Patton blushed.

"Yeah. I barely feel anything anymore, it really is a miracle." Patton chuckled, eyes glowing. 

"That's great!" Roman said, grinning. 

The group caught up on what had happened the past few weeks while Roman was out. Mostly it was just uni stuff, preparations for the incoming year of uni, the cats were doing well, although Patton's plants were beginning to wilt (Roman vowed to fix that, his state must have effected them). 

"Are you sure you're well enough to be here? You look awful." Patton studied his face for a moment. Roman grimaced, he probably looked as bad as he felt.

"I'll be alright. I'll rest up later, I just wanted to see you guys. It's been so long." He sighed wistfully. They nodded along.

"Text us later, okay? And make sure you get home safe." Logan said.

Roman smiled softly at Logan's concern. "Of course."

Logan nodded approvingly. 

**

Work wasn't too happy about his sudden disappearance either, but they were lenient once they realised he'd been so ill, and his appearance confirmed it, so he didn't need a medical certificate, thankfully. 

"You've really been sick for the past two weeks?" John asked. 

Roman sighed, explaining himself was getting tiring, and he still wasn't close to being at full power — at least, as much power as a small god such as himself could have. 

"Yeah. Sorry for my absence, but I should be able to work my next shift." John nodded.

"Alright, go home and rest some more. You look like shit." Roman snorted.

"Thanks, John. See ya." He waved him off, heading back to his shrine at a slower pace than usual. Even being out for a few hours today had drained him completely. He doubted he would leave his shrine until his next shift in a couple days, and he planned to sleep almost every second of it — except when Patton or Logan called, of course.

The evening air was crisp as he walked through the park, and he breathed in deeply. He was grateful for some time outside, carefree in what he did. Patton was better now, and his friends had forgiven him, so he could go home and rest assured. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets as a cold breeze caused him to shiver, it seemed when he was weakened he felt a little more human. His powers were diminished at the moment: he wouldn't be flying at all today, and he could barely hear the usual chatter from the plants around him. 

Roman stepped into his shrine, sighing in relief at the warmth and surge of energy flowing through him. He wrapped himself up in his blankets, scrolling through the messages he'd received from his friends in his absence. He skimmed most of them, trying to avoid any further guilt, as they were all similar to what they had said today: fretting over him and begging him to reply. He sent on a quick text to the both of them, assuring them he'd gotten home safely and that he would rest. He shut his phone off, rolling over into the soft warmth of his nest, dozing off instantly.

**

A week later and Roman felt significantly better. He wasn't at his full power yet, but he was much closer than before, and another week of rest would see him back up there. His flight had returned after the first day, but it was tiring, so he saved it for work. Roman had nearly cried with relief when the constant euphony of chatter from the plant life around him filled his ears yesterday, and he had sunk into the undergrowth, relishing in the sounds of nature as the plants excitedly spoke to him. His own plants had cheered, grateful for his recovery, and his lunar flower was well on its way to restoring the petal he had clipped off — it was always quick to revive itself. 

He hummed to himself as he walked through the park, the sun shining down on him as he listened to the plants around him — they were excited to see him up and about once more. He was headed to Patton and Logan's apartment, now that he was feeling better. He wanted to bless the plants once more since his previous blessings had broken when he was down. And the cats would be excited to see him again, hopefully as much as he was them. He hadn't seen his friends since his first awakening, a week ago. They had texted and called, but they wanted Roman to rest, to not strain his body by visiting them too early in his recovery. 

Virgil raced up to him as soon as Patton opened the door, rubbing against his legs and purring loudly. 

"He really likes you, now," Patton commented, cooing at them. 

Roman chuckled. "I guess feeding them does that, huh?" Patton giggled with him before beckoning him inside, picking Virgil up to take him in.

"Would you like any snacks, Roman?" Patton offered.

Roman shook his head, never again. "No thanks, ate before I came." 

"How about some hot chocolate." Patton gave him a knowing smile.

We'll, he really could say no to that now, could he? "If you insist." Roman said. 

Patton rushed off to make them some drinks while Roman made his way further into the apartment. 

Logan was reading on the couch, his head stuck in his _'Astrophysics: a study beyond reach'_ novel. He nodded at Roman as he came in, not once breaking eye contact with the page. Roman rolled his eyes, heading over the the poor plants on the windowsill; he could hear their despair from here. The plants were dried out, wilting away in the evening sun streaming in. Roman sighed, frowning at the miserable plants. He wrapped his hands around one of their pots, allowing his magic to flow freely through him and into the plants roots, to take effect overnight. He did the same with the rest. Afterwards, when he was tired from expending himself, he collapsed on the couch; it had taken some of his much needed energy, but the plants were in critical condition, the wilt near their roots, and Roman couldn't stand around and do nothing. 

Logan looked up as he sank into the soft cushions. "You alright?" He asked softly. 

Roman nodded. "Bit tired."

Logan hummed, watching him for a moment before returning to his book.

Roman closed his eyes, leaning back into the couch to doze while he waited for Patton to return. So tired. He jumped when someone tapped his shoulder and opened his eyes to Patton looking down at him sheepishly, a steaming mug in his hands. 

"Here," Roman took the proffered drink, "you look like you need it." Patton said, laughing faintly.

Roman took a sip, sighing in content as it warmed him up, restoring some of his energy. He sat up straighter. 

"Thank you, my dear." 

"So, shall we meet at the coffee shop again sometime soon? It's been a while since we've hung out there." Roman looked at the two curiously. 

Patton bounced excitedly. "That sounds great! Did you want to tomorrow?"

"That's perfect! Logan?"

Logan nodded, putting his book aside. "Of course I will be there. I wouldn't miss one of our get-togethers for the world."

Patton squealed with excitement. "Yay! It'll be just like old times."

Roman and Logan shook their heads affectionately at his antics. 

"You didn't take care of your plants, Patton." Roman tutted, looking at the poor things. 

"Oh...I was too worried about you, and I neglected them." Patton's eyes were downcast.

Of course he would say something that sweet, of course. Roman sighed, "I'm sorry for worrying you so much, Patton. And you too, Logan."

"We've already forgiven you, Roman. Don't fret about it too much, okay?" Logan said, placing his hand on his knee.

Roman nodded. "But we need to get those babies back to full health!" He said vehemently. Patton nodded eagerly, jumping up to water them while Logan watched, rolling his eyes at the two and pulling his book back out. Things were back to normal. 

**

Roman sipped his hot chocolate, sighing in content; it had been ages since his last one at the coffee shop. Patton was ranting about some pretentious kid in his class while Logan was researching on his phone, the usual. It was peaceful. 

"And he always has this stupid smirk when he presents his work, which isn't even that good, but he always passes because his parents pay for him." Patton shook his head, sulking. 

"He sounds like a prick, Patton," Roman agreed, laughing lightly at the sour look on his usually docile friend. 

"He is! And it's unfair that he gets by so easily when the rest of us have to put in actual effort to pass." Patton crossed his arms. 

"Hey, Roman. Have you heard of the Myrchian Myth?" Logan asked, cutting off Patton's rant. Patton quieted, but still glared out the window in thought.

Roman frowned, had he? "No, I don't think so."

"It's super interesting. It's in your area of study, so you probably would have come across it eventually." Logan slid his phone across the table and Roman picked it up, scanning the article open.

_  
The Myrchian Myth, or the Wilting Curse as some know it, is a legend from around 47AD, concerning the crops of the Myrchian family. The legend was passed down through hundreds of generations, so no account is exactly the same, but each one states this:_

_The Myrchian family had been suffering from the drought, and their crops were suffering from the harsh forces of nature. Their money had run out, and their food was soon to follow. They prayed to an ancient god, begging for mercy, pleading for assistance. It was granted. Overnight, their crops bloomed, growing at a rate faster than ever known before: their crops became luscious, their produce would be abundant. However, after only hours, their crops seemed to become poisoned. They rotted within minutes, crushing the families hopes of survival. The land was cursed forevermore, no produce had been sowed their and grown without rotting since. The family died of starvation soon after; their hopes were crushed, and they gave in. The ancient god was forgotten, but its cruel trickery was not. _

Roman blinked back the tears burning in his eyes. They...the family he had used so much of his power to save. They had died? And so mercilessly. They had believed he had played with their mortal lives, tricked them into false hope, only to tear away their only chance at survival. They had died. And it was all his fault.

Logan was still watching him, waiting for his input on the 'legend', but what could he say? How would he say anything without breaking down because he had all but sentenced them to death. 

"I—I have to go." Roman stood shakily, walking away without gauging their reactions. The tears were furiously trying to break free, to cascade down his face as two waterfalls, strong and fuelled. 

"Roman—"

"Wait—" 

The bell chimed as the door shut behind him and Roman raced off, towards the park, towards home. He couldn't be around his friends at the moment, what would they think of him? He had given that poor, desperate family false hope, only to have it torn out from beneath them, the cold unmerciful nature of reality slamming into them, killing them.

It wasn't fair: why couldn't his powers hold out a little longer? Just long enough for them to eat, and to sell some of their produce so they could survive? Why did it have to be taken from him when it was needed most? Did humans hate him so much they wanted not only him to suffer, but those he tried to help as well?

His head ached from holding his tears back, and he wrapped his arms around himself as he stumbled through the thankfully empty park. What kind of god condemned those who had faith in them?

He gave in, face crumpling as the tears spilled over ferociously, the truth spilling from his eyes and down his face. He sobbed, wiping at his eyes as the blurry form of his shrine came into view. He scowled miserably at the fresh graffiti coating the side, crawling inside and collapsing onto his nest, letting the tears run as they wished, torrents staining his cheeks. 

It was no wonder he lost his power. He really was such a worthless god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end! Thanks for reading!  
We finally got to see Roman's reaction to what happened in the prologue, poor thing. He will be comforted though, don't worry!


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Logan go for a walk. Secrets are revealed.

As much has he wanted to, Roman didn't abandon all forms of contact with his friends again and hide in self-isolation. Instead, he continued to text them, fabricating a story of a forgotten assignment in desperate need of attention. They still seemed worried, if their constant texting was anything to go by. What could Roman say though? That he was a god who had tried to help a desperate family in critical condition and instead had sentenced them to a hopeless death? It wasn't on the table. 

Work hadn't needed him in a few days, so he had spent his time amongst the plant life surrounding his shrine, focusing on their effervescence rather than his own misery. It worked, for the most part, up until he had to sleep; then the truth plagued him, tormenting his dreams and staining his thoughts with their blood, leaving him shivering under the blankets, eyes wide, staring blankly at the wall, caught up in what had transpired thousands of years ago, in what he had done. His plants tried to comfort him, leaning on him or towards him as worried plants did, but it scarcely worked. He needed time. 

Logan texted him around midday, expressing interest in some time together. He had mentioned feeling 'particularly disputatious, in a friendly way', and wanted to go for a walk to discuss their opinions together. Patton was too impartial, whereas Roman was more likely to express his own viewpoint in a fiery fit of passion — Logan appreciated his company. 

Roman smiled at the thought, agreeing to meet up; it would bode him well to try and get out of this terrible funk, anyway. 

**

Roman settled upon his usual pine tree in a branch stories high, watching the scene before him for Logan, waiting. Up here, all was peaceful. He could forget about his everyday strifes, instead watching the mundane lives of the humans below him. It was therapeutic, in a way, calming him down when the loneliness threatened to take over his very being, to consume him with its blackened tendrils, pulling him down into the pit of despair for a few years until he could finally pry himself from its grasp, only to be heartbroken once more by what had appeared to be a friendly human. He shook his head adamantly — he came up here for peace, dang it, not to dwell on the past. 

The park was quiet today, the normal crowd abandoning it due to the clouds covering the area, threatening to spill open onto the earth at any moment — and how Roman wished he could fly up there once more, to spin through the moist clouds, laughing joyously as it sprayed him with water. 

Roman glared at his hands, why was he so melancholic today, so longing? He couldn't go back and there was no changing that, he had to accept the now and move on.

Oh, there was Logan, walking in through the rose covered archways deemed as the entrance to the park, looking about curiously. Roman floated to the ground, rushing through the trail and over to a picnic table. Logan caught his eye and waved, jogging over.

"Hey!" Roman called once he was within hearing distance.

"How are you?" Logan asked, sitting down beside him.

Roman hummed. "I'm alright, you?" And he was, if not a little wistful.

"Great, actually. I did some research on Agrippina last night, and I was hoping we could have a debate, if you feel knowledgable enough about her?" Logan asked, eyes gleaming with excitement.

Roman snorted, he felt more than 'knowledgeable' about her, he had known her. "Of course I know her. And I'm always ready to debate." He smirked. 

Logan grinned. "Alright. So, what do you think about the myth surrounding her son, Nero—"

**

"And that's why I believe agrippina had an affair with not only her son, but her daughter who was described as a menace to society and hence, torn from history." Roman finished with a smirk. 

Logan nodded thoughtfully, frowning in contemplation. "That's... and interesting perspective." He said finally. 

His eyes flitted to a gap between two trees, a small, almost indiscernible path situated between them seemingly calling to him, an adventure looming in the future. 

Logan unconsciously drifted towards it, intrigued. "What's that?" He murmured, curiosity piqued. 

Roman looked towards where his friend was headed and his blood ran cold, his hands freezing in the middle of their gesticulating: that was his path.

He chuckled nervously. "A worn down path?" He said. 

Logan either didn't notice or ignored his sarcasm, still walking towards it, curious. "We should check it out, maybe we'll find something interesting."

"Or we'll find out where the local crackheads meet," Roman said, trying to deter his friend but to no avail: Logan was already pushing aside the branches which had been hiding the path from the worlds view...well, almost the world.

Roman anxiously followed; he needed to get Logan away from his shrine, if he were to find out, Roman would lose his new friend, and Patton too once Logan told him the truth. That would be unbearable. 

"I don't like this, Logan," he whispered as the trees enveloped them in darkness, streams of light filtering through the canopies above their only light source. 

Logan turned back to him, concerned. "Hey, don't worry. I'm here, and we'll just look for a second, okay? Maybe we'll discover something amazing." He tried to sound reassuring, and it would've worked if the last thing Roman wanted was to go further in, to reveal his secret to his best friends. 

Roman trudged along behind him reluctantly, this was it. This was where he was found out, where he would be shouted at for his lies and cast out of their friendship, sinking back into his previous depression for another hundred years. He couldn't deter Logan, not when something had piqued his interest — Logan needed to know all about something once interested. 

Logan winced as the branches scratched at his face, pushing the offending sticks away with a huff. They parted for Roman, following miserably just a few feet behind him, as they always did when he walked past. It was a gesture of respect from the plants, his godly status affecting them. Sunlight pierced their eyes as they broke through the overgrown trail into the clearing Roman and his shrine resided in.

“Wow!” Logan gasped, eyes widening at the little shrine, it’s faded wood from another time now covered in graffiti (a fact which never ceased to anger Roman). Vines had long since crept up the sides and hung down over the doorframe. 

Roman couldn’t even find the energy to act surprised, instead he looked on as his friend inspected the little shrine and the flowers pouring out from the little beds in front of it. Flowers of all kinds bloomed fiercely as if to go against their very nature, only to make Roman, their god, pleased. His presence helped them thrive, and they were determined to do the same in return. 

"How are these flowers blooming? This one, the Mexican Primrose, shouldn't be open so wide at this time of the day." He peered up at the sky, then looked back at Roman, a frown adorning his features. Roman shrugged, how could he explain that?

Logan watched him for a moment, concern shining in his eyes, before continuing to search the shrine. "I— some of these species are endangered!" Logan exclaimed as he walked around the sides. "There's even a hidden-petaled abuliton here!" He turned back to Roman, who gave him a weak smile. 

"Okay, what's wrong?" Logan asked, his gaze piercing into Roman's soul.

Roman gulped, here it comes, but he could try delay. "Nothing, I just...feel uneasy."

"Roman, you're a biology student majoring in flora studies, you should be astounded by this and yet you're not. Something is upsetting you." Logan said, stepping closer.

Roman shrugged. "It's nothing...let's just keep exploring." He wouldn't meet Logan's eyes, it would only hurt to see their softness right before they glared at him with pure hatred. 

Logan signed, resigned, and continued to inspect the shrine. Roman's breath hitched as he came back around the front, eyeing off the doorway. He had a simple spell protecting the view of the inside from human eyes, but that couldn't stop Logan from entering and seeing the truth. He bit his lip anxiously. 

"I'm gonna check inside," Logan said, ducking under the vines as he entered, Roman following behind reluctantly; he wouldn't abandon them again, they deserved the truth. 

Logan stood in the threshold, barring Roman from entering, frozen. "Roman, is this..." 

Logan stepped further in, taking in the room before him: the numerous plant species scattered around the room; the nest of blankets, still a mess from when Roman had left earlier; the various photos of himself, Patton and Roman hung up behind the nest; the fairy lights and baubles strung up. 

Logan slowly turned back to face him, mouth agape. "Roman, are you... squatting here?" He asked, disbelief laced his voice, as though he prayed for it to be some kind of sick, twisted prank. 

Roman sighed, sitting down in his nest of blankets. "What does it look like, Logan?" 

Logan ignored his sarcasm again, beginning to pace. "Why didn't you tell us? If, if you needed a place to stay you could have stayed with us, rather than living in this, this shack."

Roman bristled at his tone. It may have been a shack, but it was his home, the last remnant of what he once was, and he wouldn't trade it for the world. 

"This was why you were so reluctant to come here." Logan paused in his pacing, eyes widening. "You didn't want us to know." Roman nodded, the cat was out of the bag anyway, what good was lying? 

"But we could have helped you!" Logan said. "In fact, now that I know, you can stay with us." He fished his phone out of his pocket, already typing away. 

Roman froze, staring at his friend. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm letting Patton know of the situation. I'm sure he'll be glad to have you stay with us, although he may be upset that you— hey!" Logan yelled in indignation as his phone was swatted from his grasp, hitting the floor with a clatter. 

"What do you think you're— Roman?" Logan softened his tone at his friend's distressed appearance, Roman's eyes wide with terror.

"You, you can't tell him. He'd drag me away from here and I can't, I can't leave. This is my home." Roman was getting frantic, if Patton found out there was no way he would be able to continue living in his shrine, and without the power it resonated for him, he would fade away.

Logan watched him quietly, considering. "Roman, Patton would not force you to do anything. But, staying here, you'll get sick and no one would be able to help. How do you even eat in here? There's no kitchen." He added as an afterthought, glancing around the room once more. 

Roman relaxed a little, but at the final question, he sighed, defeated; it was time. He fell back into his cosy nest, drawing a blanket around his shoulders and placing his Lunar flower in his lap, drawing comfort from its familiarity. 

"I don't," he stated. He may as well not beat around the bush. Best to be straightforward. 

"W— but, you can't possibly survive on food outside as your only source of food. You've been eating a healthy amount, right?" The concern was back, infinitely heavier than before, as Logan sat down beside him, watching him carefully. 

"As much as I need to." He shrugged. It was true, not at all was all the eating he needed. 

"Why didn't you tell us you didn't have a home before?" Logan asked softly.

"Well, hu— _people_, generally tend to not take it well," he corrected himself.__

_ _"Of course they wouldn't, you can't possibly survive out here all alone." Logan frowned._ _

_ _"That's not what I meant–" Roman bit his lip, it was now or never–"they don't like people like me. That why I live out here, hidden away from them." He squeezed the pot, careful not to break it. _ _

_ _"People like you?"_ _

_ _Roman nodded. "I'm...different. Most people don't like that." His face softened. "You and Patton are different." _ _

_ _"I don't get what you mean, how are you different?" _ _

_ _Roman huffed. "Look around you, Logan. Can't you tell?" He gestured to the room around him, the plants that should have been long gone, the fairy lights lit up with no power source, the statue, half hidden by his plants. _ _

_ _Logan finally noticed the flower in his lap, how it seemed to lean towards Roman. "Is that..."_ _

_ _Roman smiled bitterly. "It is. The last lunar flower."_ _

_ _"I thought your description was far fetched, but... how is this possible?"_ _

_ _"I'm keeping them alive, it's the least I can do." _ _

_ _Logan's eyes widened. "W— how? You couldn't possibly—"_ _

_ _"Hasn't it sunk in, Logan? I'm not human!" Roman crossed his arms, looking away out into the clearing beyond the doorway. He felt the soft petals of his flower dance across his arm and he smiled faintly despite the situation: his flower never let him down. _ _

_ _A hand on his knee jolted him out of his thoughts. Roman turned back to Logan, curious to the intrigue clouding his eyes rather than the expected fiery hatred. _ _

_ _"If you're not human, then what are you?" He asked softly, as though he could see the terrified form of Roman's soul, shivering from the tension, prepared to shatter once more from another heartbreak. _ _

_ _Roman lowered his gaze, biting his cheek. "I'm a god," he admitted. _ _

_ _Logan sucked in a breathe harshly. "You're..." _ _

_ _Roman could only nod._ _

_ _"I—I suppose that makes sense." Roman turned back to him, frowning in confusion. "You've always seemed, different. It's in your mannerisms. I think Patton thought someone had hurt you, but now I see it's because most people treat you differently. The cashiers seemed to ignore you, most people did, actually, or glare at you." Roman nodded miserably — that fact sucked immeasurably. "You never really seemed to eat, either." Logan noted._ _

_ _"It's always made me uncomfortable, since I don't have the need to eat," Roman explained._ _

_ _"And yet you still ate for us." Logan beamed at him, and Roman blushed lightly. He had, because they were his friends, and he didn't want to hurt them by disregarding their meal made for him. _ _

_ _"I guess I did."_ _

_ _"So, you're a god." Logan nodded to himself thoughtfully. "What are you a god of?"_ _

_ _Roman pondered for a moment. It was a complicated answer, generally he just protected plants._ _

_ _"Plant life, mostly. I... lost a lot of my responsibilities and powers a long time ago," he murmured. _ _

_ _Logan hummed in response. "Roman, how old are you?"_ _

_ _Roman scrunched his face up in thought, how old was he? "I can't recall when I was formed, long before time immemorial, I suppose." He shrugged._ _

_ _"So you're thousands of years old?" Logan gaped._ _

_ _"Well, yeah. How do you think I know all these history facts?" He smirked. _ _

_ _"You're telling me Agrippina really had an illegitimate daughter with whom she had a relationship, that that wasn't completely made up?"_ _

_ _Roman snorted, that had been a weird time in history. "Yeah."_ _

_ _"Huh." Was all Logan said. _ _

_ _Roman settled back, mind at peace as his friend — and he was still his friend! — sifted through the new information. _ _

_ _Logan gasped abruptly and Roman jumped, clutching the Lunar flower close. "What?" He asked._ _

_ _"I recall you mentioning that the lunar flower had healing properties, and Patton seemed to heal abnormally quickly."_ _

_ _"Ah, that." Roman looked away sheepishly._ _

_ _"Roman." Logan raised an eyebrow._ _

_ _"I wasn't about to lose a friend, okay? You don't understand how difficult it is to make one, so when I heard he was injured and unlikely to make it...well, I performed a spell to assist with the healing." Roman admitted. _ _

_ _"A spell that drained you completely?" Logan persisted in his interrogation._ _

_ _Roman sighed. "It took all my remaining power; I was out for a few weeks. That's why I suddenly vanished, and why I was so weak when I finally found you guys."_ _

_ _"As dangerous as that was...thank you for saving Patton's life. Even if you gave us a heart attack in the process." _ _

_ _"Of course. I knew it wouldn't kill me, not much can. I wanted to save Patton, and nothing could stop me." He said. _ _

_ _Logan nodded. "I'm sure I would've done the same in your situation." _ _

_ _A loud ringing cause the both to them to yelp. Their eyes landed on Logan's phone, long forgotten during their talk. Patton was calling. _ _

_ _"Oh. I think I may have hit send when you knocked my phone from my hand..." Logan admitted as the call faded out. _ _

_ _Roman grimaced. "I guess Patton deserves to know." Still, he was anxious. Even if one of them accepted him, what if Patton didn't? He was his first friend in decades, and he couldn't lose him now._ _

_ _Logan had seen the worry on his face. "Patton will accept you, Roman. I— we weren't on good terms with our own families, they kicked us out because we... because we were queer, and they hated us for it. We found each other and formed our own family with ourselves and our cats. You're part of that family now, Roman, and Patton wouldn't hate you for something you couldn't change. To do so would be hypocritical of him." Logan wrapped an arm around Roman's now shaking form, tears building up in his eyes._ _

_ _"Thank you, Logan. I really needed that." He smiled at him as the tears began to fall, happy ones for the first time in who knew how long. _ _

_ _Logan squeezed him tighter. "Of course."_ _

_ _Their heads snapped back to the phone as it began to ring again. "I'll get it." Logan said, releasing him and crawling over, moving back to lean on Roman as he answered._ _

_ _"Yes, Patton, I'm here with him now. No, he's okay, there was more to the story. We'll be right over." He hung up, turning back to Roman. "He wants to know everything."_ _

_ _Roman blew out a breathe. "Of course he does, he's Patton: he wants to make sure we're okay. He cares so deeply."_ _

_ _"Cmon, lets settle his fretting now." Logan stood, offering his hand to Roman. Roman placed his Lunar flower back, taking the proffered hand gratefully. _ _

_ _"Before we go, why did you choose these plants? Why the lunar flower?" Logan asked._ _

_ _"I preserve my favourite plants," Roman explained. "The ones which have the most meaning, or the ones which care about me the most." He shrugged._ _

_ _"Care about you?"_ _

_ _"I can sense their feelings, their needs." Roman said in response._ _

_ _Logan nodded. "That's... interesting. Is that how you managed to revive Patton's hopeless plants?" _ _

_ _Roman grimaced. "Those poor things," he shuddered. "They were in terrible shape. I gave them the nourishment they needed...well, that and a little godly blessing."_ _

_ _Logan chuckled. "To keep Patton happy?"_ _

_ _"Of course. Isn't that what we all want?" Logan nodded, still grinning as they walked out of the shrine. _ _

_ _**_ _

_ _"Roman!" Patton cried, latching onto the aforementioned man. Roman wrapped his arms around Patton quickly, accustomed to such a greeting after so long of their friendship. _ _

_ _"Hey, Patton," he said._ _

_ _Patton pulled away, glaring at him, but there was no heat in his eyes, rather concern. "Don't you 'hey' me, young man. Why didn't you tell us you were homeless? We could've helped you. Did you not think we cared?" He asked tearily. _ _

_ _Roman sighed, looking to Logan for backup. _ _

_ _"It's a long story, Patton, one which Roman will indulge us in after we prepare some drinks and sit down, okay?" Logan said._ _

_ _Patton nodded slowly, still watching Roman with deep concern, as though he might disappear if he took his eyes off of him for even a moment. _ _

_ _**_ _

_ _Patton sat, staring at the wall thoughtfully as Roman finished his story, informing him of everything he had already told Logan. _ _

_ _"You idiot, of course I accept you!" He cried, finally, drawing Roman into yet another warm, smothering hug. Roman laughed, hugging him back._ _

_ _"Thanks," he murmured. _ _

_ _"Don't go risking your life for me again, though. I'll kill you for it." Patton huffed, still not over the whole 'Roman sacrificing his power to save him' part of the story. _ _

_ _"Hey, I'm fine. I knew I wouldn't die, so it was worth it," Roman said._ _

_ _"Still! You were out for ages, and you looked deathly when you came to the coffee shop. I don't want to see you like that again, okay?" Patton's voice went quiet as he finished the sentence, and he looked down at his hand in his lap._ _

_ _Roman took his hands, forcing Patton to look at him. "Hey, I'm okay. I can't die from overexertion. But I'm sorry I worried you both so much." He whispered. _ _

_ _Patton nodded, squeezing his hands gratefully. "Thanks."_ _

_ _Logan cleared his threat, drawing their attention to him. "So, now that we're finished with that. Would you like to live with us, Roman?" _ _

_ _Roman's breathe hitched. Oh, how he wanted to be able to live with them, to see them every day, to learn more about his friends than ever before, but he couldn't; it was a risk to his life. _ _

_ _"I, I can't." He admitted. "My shrine is my source of power without it...I could fade away." Their eyes widened. _ _

_ _"You really can't survive away from it? Patton asked._ _

_ _Roman shook his head sadly. "I'm not as powerful as I once was. It's all I have left, the last residual piece of my past and the last symbol of power for me. If I were to leave it for days...I would die." The two inhaled sharply. _ _

_ _"So that's why you live there." Logan said thoughtfully._ _

_ _Roman nodded. "I've been trying to make it more homely since I met you guys, though. It was... quite miserable before." _ _

_ _"That's great. Hopefully it makes you happier now, then," Patton said, beaming with pride._ _

_ _"It does, it's so much more lively now." Roman smiled faintly at the thought of his shrine, of how far the once dreary room had come._ _

_ _Logan gasped in realisation. "So that's why you didn't come for our trip."_ _

_ _"Yeah. I feared what so long away from my shrine would do to me."_ _

_ _They nodded in understanding. "It's okay, it's not your fault. We can find a way to fix that issue, if you like?" Logan suggested._ _

_ _Roman perked up. "That would be great! I haven't seen the rest of the world in so long." He sighed wistfully. What would it look like now, modernised?_ _

_ _"I'm curious. If you don't need to eat, why do you have a job?" Logan asked._ _

_ _"Well, it gives me something to do, and I can earn money that way. I could influence humans to give me anything, but I've always hated doing that..."_ _

_ _"That's understandable. It must get quite boring in the shrine by yourself." Logan said thoughtfully. _ _

_ _Roman nodded, it certainly did. Laying around for days, weeks, months, when he had no human to distract him was incredibly boring. His job gave him a chance to socialise and to pass time. _ _

_ _"Why do you drink beverages if you don't eat, though?" Patton tilted his head, frowning in thought._ _

_ _Roman smiled. "I just like hot drinks. They're...soothing. And they don't make me uncomfortable like food does." _ _

_ _Patton nodded. "They are quite amazing," he agreed. _ _

_ _"I just wish you had told us sooner. I can't imagine the amount of stress such a secret would put on you," Logan said, troubled. _ _

_ _Roman grimaced. "It's always been difficult to explain to my past friends. Some are accepting like you guys are...but most aren't. They thought me pretentious, assumed I would act above them now they knew, or that I was some kind of monster. It...wasn't fun." He rubbed his arms anxiously as the memories washed over him. Agrippina may have liked him, but her son sure hadn't, not to mention his friend Edith, during the witch trials. He shivered._ _

_ _Patton looked like a kicked puppy. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Roman. But we love you for who you are, okay?" _ _

_ _Roman smiled softly. "Thanks, guys. It was tough, back then. But you guys really made my life much more interesting, gave it that richness only humans possess, and I love you two for that." _ _

_ _They both gave him watery smiles._ _

_ _Roman paused, they had been so trusting, so kind, maybe he should tell them the truth about the myth, why it had upset him so much to read about. He knew they were still worried over what had transpired last week, and they deserved to know the truth._ _

_ _"I...I want to be honest with you guys," he began, twisting his fingers together anxiously. "Remember last week, when you showed me that myth, Logan?"_ _

_ _Logan inhaled sharply. "Roman..."_ _

_ _Roman looked away. "The god from that myth, that was me. I never meant for that to happen, I didn't even know, actually–"he shushed Logan's attempt at an apology–"but I had just been trying to help them. It was on the day I lost most of my powers, I saw the family in desperate need of help, but I guess it backfired when I lost my strength..."_ _

_ _The two sat at a loss for words as they took it all in. _ _

_ _"That wasn't your fault, Roman," Patton said vehemently, once he'd regained his thoughts. "You were only trying to help. How could you have known that that would happen?"_ _

_ _Roman sighed. "I know. It'll take some time to get over, but I can see that now. I just wish their fates hadn't been so terrible. They deserved better." _ _

_ _"And you tried to give them better. They clearly appreciated it, even if it backfired after." Logan added. _ _

_ _Roman smiled, grateful for the two humans and their never ending support. "You guys are amazing, you know?"_ _

_ _"So are you." Patton grinned. Roman blushed._ _

_ _They all jumped as Roman's phone chimed. "I'm late for work!" He exclaimed. "Thanks for all this, guys, but I have to go. I...I really appreciate it."_ _

_ _They beamed, before gesturing for him to hurry up._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got there! I will post a short epilogue in a couple days, but this is the end, guys. Thanks for sticking with me for so long and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought.


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton's kindness never ends

"Okay, you can open your eyes...now!" Roman did as Patton said. Sitting in front of him on their coffee table was a small, mostly deformed statue shaped like him. He could feel the power resonating from it. 

Roman's breath hitched, and tears came to his eyes as he picked it up gently. "You guys... you made this for me?" He whispered, taking in every intricate detail. It wasn't amazing, nowhere near flawless like his own one back at the shrine, but the intent behind it gave it its power. 

Patton beamed at him, bouncing on his heels. "I took some classes in secret. I know it's not perfect, but will it do?"

Roman leaped up, drawing him into a tight embrace in response. "It's perfect. Thank you." 

Patton laughed, hugging him back. Even Logan joined in, moving the statue first to prevent damage. 

Roman pulled away, wiping at his eyes. "I can travel the world again now." It had been decades since he had left the comfort of his shrine, this town was all he really knew. What would the world be like today? 

Logan grinned, pulling out some tickets from his pocket. "How about next week?" He asked.

Roman's eyes widened — travelling, with his friends? It would be no less than perfect!

He hugged him tightly again, floating with glee. "Thank you, thank you!" 

Logan laughed, holding onto him. 

"Wait, you can fly?!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short epilogue, but Roman can now leave his shrine and explore the world!   
I just wanted to say thank you for reading this, and thank you for all the kind and supportive comments! I appreciate each and every one.   
Until next time :)


End file.
